Guardian of the ocean
by Luckyplains13
Summary: Everyone looks at the sea in great wonder. They explore it and exploit its uses. Many believe that there is no one down there. But what if there was something in the oceans depths and it was staring back at the. Watch out Remnant, the oceans aren't tours any more. I do not own Ruby. Rooster teeth does.
1. The meeting and the recruitment

Guardian of the ocean.

"People talking."

"_Person or creature thinking."_

**Author note: Hey guys! I have played Bioshock 2 a lot lately and I realized that the suits in the game are very gothic and dark. I wondered could I put these suits and some of the powers in the world RWBY. I pondered it a little and I said 'yes'. This is not a crossover with Bioshock but it will have some of the concepts and art. May you like the story and if it is well received, I will continue it.**

**I do not own Bioshock or RWBY. They are properties of 2K games and Roosterteeth. Please enjoy the story. Ja'ne!**

Summary: Many people look toward the ocean with great awe and fear. They look at it with wandering eyes and try to explore its depths. But what would happen if something was watching them? Something with one large red-eye. Watch out Remnant, Big brother is pissed.

Chp 1: The stories and the recruitment.

Dark clouds dance across the skies with ferocity. A lone fishing boat is seen pushing against the waves. Standing at the stern of the boat is a man wearing a yellow rain coat with a cup of coffee in his hand. Behind him is a shivering female figure with blonde locks. The woman walks up to the man and begins to speak.

"Ozpin! What are we doing out here?" The woman asks while screaming against the wind.

The now identified Ozpin looks at her and takes a sip of his coffee. He reaches in his coat and pulls out a scroll

"Many of the fisher men in this area have reported sightings of some type of Grimm." He says while fiddling at the scroll.

Glynda raises an eyebrow at this. Coming all the way out here for a Grimm sighting? That was ridiculous.

"So?"

Ozpin pushes his glasses up his nose and hands her the scroll. She grabs it and sees a video playing.

"This video was taken by a diver while he was looking for fish." Ozpin says before walking toward the edge of the boat.

Glynda looks at the video and only sees the clear water and jagged rocks. She hears the diver scream in his mask and the camera goes out of control. It shakes up and down for a minute before stopping. It floats in the water and Glynda gasps. There in the water was some humanoid figure with one large glowing red-eye. A large needle is attached to its arm and it looks almost to be twitching every so often. The video cuts out before she could look at it more.

She glances at Ozpin and walks up to him. She hands his scroll back and asks.

"Okay, there might be some type of humanoid Grimm in the ocean but new species are being discovered each day."

Ozpin smirks a little before handing her the scroll again. She glares at him and looks down. She nearly drops in shock. On the screen is an aura gauge. The entire screen is covered in it. That one large red-eye is at the top left corner glaring at her. She starts to mumble and tries to refresh the page. The same thing happens over and over. She shoves the scroll back to Ozpin and says.

"Explain...Now..."

Ozpin glances at her before putting his scroll away.

"A few days ago another diver was looking for dust pockets in the rocks. But from what he said the entire gauge was going crazy. He thought it was glitch and still searched. He started to tinker with it and noticed that it was on the 'aura' mode. From what he said, he began to panic and swim back up. But he was caught and knocked out by the being. The strange thing is that all the divers that have seen it, have woken up on a beach with no recollection of what happened. They only had their cameras and suits." Ozpin says without missing a beat.

Glynda is speechless. A being that had enough aura to make a scanner frizz out, is nothing short of outstanding. She looked at the water with new fear.

She begins to speak with Ozpin. Before she could speak a fisher walks up to them. The rain is picking up and the waves are getting larger. The man walks up to Ozpin and whispers something in his ear. Ozpins eyes get a shine to them. He turns around and follows the fisher. Glynda stares at them before following. They walk to where the fish are brought up. (What is that thing called?) Ozpin walks toward the captain as he barks orders at the others. Ozpin stands next to him and sips his coffee.

"Is this it?" Ozpin asks with a glance to the captain.

The captain nods his head and says.

"Aye. This is the place."

"Will the being come?" Ozpin asks with a raised brow.

The captain glares a little at Ozpin and says.

"It comes up when we try to fish here. It never hurts us but we do lose the catch."

Ozpin frowns before walking toward the end of the boat. He starts looking at the churning water with a keen eye. He catches the glimpse of a dark figure under the water. He smirks and backs up a little. A large gush of water is catapulted out of the ocean. It towers the boat and they can all stare in awe at it. A dark figure is seen in the water and a large red-eye blinks into existence. The fishers nearly scream as the boat lurches from an extra weight to it. Standing in front of Ozpin with its needle pointed at his head is the being.

It stands above Ozpin at a height of 6'10. A large round head with various dents and scratches stare at Ozpin with two potholes glowing a baleful red. Its shoulders are covered in smooth metal plating covered in barnacles. Its body seems lithe and small and is covered in a leathery substance but it has a hint of muscle to it. On its hands seem to be holding places for the large 4 foot long needles. Its legs are bending inward just in case of an attack. Large boots that could crush a Bourbatusk head adorn its human like feet. The strange part is the large tank on its back. It covers most of its back and seems to give the being oxygen or something. A medium sized basket made of scrap metal is covered with seaweed. The being stinks of salt water and is making small growls and screeches at Ozpin.

Ozpin stares at the being with a small glint in his eyes. Glynda takes out her wand and points it at the being. It notices her and raises its other hand toward her. Ozpin signals her to put it down and she tries to protest. He glares at her and she flinches. She puts it down but not the being. Its stare is still directed toward Ozpin. Ozpin clears his voice before speaking.

"Hello my dear fellow. I would like to ask you a question?"

The being pushes it needle closer but tilts its head slightly. Ozpin takes this as a chance to speak.

"My name is Ozpin and my companion is Glynda Goodwitch." He motions to Glynda and the being glances at her. She feels uncomfortable with its gaze.

"I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. A prestigious school that teaches young students to hunt the Grimm. And I would like to invite you to join." Ozpin says with a small bead of sweat coming down his face.

Glynda stares in shock toward Ozpin. He wants that thing to enter Beacon Academy. It would kill the students. She starts to protest but the being extends its needle toward her a little. She backs off.

The beings head tilts to the side and the porthole changes to a light red. Ozpin gulps and starts again.

"You won't have to eat fish any more or sleep in a cave somewhere. You can get an education and protect the innocents. And I know you don't want to hurt me."

The beings porthole changes to an amber yellow. It drops its arms and stands up a little taller. Ozpin release a sigh he was holding before taking out his scroll. The beings porthole flashes red and takes a combat stance. Ozpin opens it up and starts playing videos of hunter killing Grimm and protecting innocents. The being looks at the device in Ozpins hands and retracts its needles. The fishermen on the boat have stood in pure shock at the being. The video starts to end and the being crouches lower and lower until its hand are near the ground. Ozpin glances at Glynda and mouths the word 'Go get my bag.' She looks at him in confusion before walking to get it.

The being is staring at Ozpin with an amber porthole. Glynda comes back a little later with a small carrying bag. She hands it to him and backs away as the being growls at her. Ozpin glances at the being and shuffles through his bag. He pulls out a small bundle of paper and motions the being toward him. It stands up and walks over to him. It glances at the papers in Ozpins hand and takes them from him. It looks at them with curiosity and Ozpin nearly chuckles at that.

"Those papers are admissions to Beacon academy. And it you want to go, you just have to tell me your name." Ozpins says while smiling a little.

The being looks at Ozpin from its task of opening the plastic around the papers. It tilts its head to the right and Ozpins explains.

"I know you can understand me and you don't have to worry about not being near the sea. Beacon is next to the sea and you don't have to sleep in the dorms if you don't want to."

The being looks at Ozpin for a few seconds before its porthole turns a bright emerald-green. It shakes its head up and down. Ozpin chuckles at this, it was like watching a kid getting a new toy. He walks up to it and gently takes the papers away. He stuffs them back in his bag and nearly chokes as the being whimpers at the papers being taken away. He takes out a small stack of books and hands them to the being. It looks at them in confusion and flips through one with awe.

Glynda is staring in sheer disbelief at the scene in front of her. Ozpin has somehow convinced a being that could most likely kill them to join Beacon Academy. It didn't even know what a book was. The being looks at the books and puts them in its basket. Ozpin speaks again.

"I would like you to use those to learn our language."

The being tilts its head again but nods anyway. Glynda looked skeptical at the being. It was supposed to learn an entire language and how to read at the same time. The academy starts in a month. The being starts to walk toward the end of the ship. Ozpin calls out to it.

"Wait! You don't know where the academy is yet."

The being looks at him and has a 'No shit' face. It bends down and Ozpin asks a question.

"What is your name?"

The being stops and stares at the sky for a second before pointing to a small inscription near its neck. Ozpin narrows his eyes and looks at the name. It was old and rusted but he could make out the first two words.

"Jaune Arc? Is that your name?"

The being nods its head happily before jumping into the air and into the ocean. Ozpin looks at the water as the figure disappears under the waves. He ponders the name a little and nods his head. He walks back to Glynda and taps her shoulder. She looks at him with disbelief, confusion and a little awe.

"Come on Glynda. We have some paperwork to do for a mister Jaune Arc." He pats her shoulder and walks away.

She glances at the water and hurryingly follows him. The fishermen snap out of their dazes and start to squabble. The captain orders them to be quiet and get back to work.

They never noticed a small black figure follow them under the water.

_5 weeks later_

Waves crash against the large cliff of Beacon Academy. They rise and push against the large island carrying a lone person. A figure jumps out of the water and latches onto the cliff side. Jaune is seen looking up and climbing the cliff toward Beacon. He jumps from place to place till he is near the top. With a large leap, he clears the cliff and lands on solid ground. His legs are bent inward at a slight angle and his basket is filled with the books he was given. He makes some small screech noise before running into the forest.

_In Ozpins office._

Ozpin is sitting in his chair and is sipping his coffee. His stare is directed toward the ocean and for some reason he can feel Jaune near him. He turns around at the familiar stench of sea salt. Standing there is Jaune arc with his porthole, a calm amber. Ozpin puts his coffee down and motions for Jaune to sit. Jaune doesn't reply but he does hand Ozpin back the books. Ozpin looks at Jaune strangely before asking.

"Did you learn how to speak?"

Jaune nods before trying.

"Speaking….is….hard _**ScrieEe **_but…..getting….better."

Ozpin winces slightly at the mechanized voice but he nods in acceptance. Glynda walks through the door and nearly drops her scroll at the sight of Jaune. She glances at Ozpin and sees his smirk. She glares at him before grabbing the books and standing near the side. Ozpin glances toward her with a small smirk but begins to speak to Jaune.

"Classes begin next week and we have notified the teachers of your condition. They will try their best to help the students understand you. But I have one question. How did you find the academy?"

Jaune nods his head at the first part and tilts his head a little. He walks to the window and points to the large green lights in Beacons towers. Ozpin raises and eyebrow and says.

"You found us by looking for the towers?"

Jaune shakes his head 'no' and speaks.

"I….felt…..it _**ScriEeE"**_

Ozpin looks at Glynda and sees her typing on her scroll. No doubt telling the teachers of their new arrival. Ozpin sighs before leaning in his chair. Jaune is seen crouching on the window seal with a hunched back and his needles deployed. He seems to humming a small tune and Ozpins can't help but wonder what it was. Ozpin stands up and walks up to him. Jaune is holding a small picture. Ozpin tries to get a better look and when he does, he nearly drops his mug in shock. In the picture there is a small blonde haired boy on the back of a female version of Jaunes suit.

Jaune is making small cooing and screeching noise at the photo. He touches the picture with his hand and seems to grow sadder. Ozpin puts his hand on Jaunes shoulder. Jaunes needles extend a little farther and Ozpin takes the hint.

"Is that your mother?" Ozpin asks with a small voice.

Jaune nods his head 'no' and Ozpin lifts and eyebrow.

"It is your sister then?"

Jaune nods his head 'yes' and his porthole glows a light blue. Jaune puts the photo away and turns around. His porthole is now amber again and he nods toward Ozpin and Glynda. He jumps out the window ignoring the cries of 'Wait!' Ozpin looks out his window and stares as Jaune lands on the roof and starts jumping off the walls toward the forest. Jaune jumps once more and lands on the ground. He turns around and waves to Ozpin before running into the forest with great speed. Ozpin waves back and leans back into his chair. He smirks before thinking.

"_This is going to be an interesting year."_

_1 week later_

Jaune looks up from his place under the waves. Large metal things hover in the sky and land near the entrance of beacon. Jaune looks behind him at his small basket. It was full of his personal belongings. He had found himself a little cave in the cliffs and has taken up residence there. He starts swimming up and jumps out of the water. He latches to the cliff and begins his journey up it. He pulls himself up and looks around. Ozpin told him to go where the students are coming from, so he guesses where the large floating things are? His porthole flashes a light red in irritation before running off toward the academy. He stops behind a grouping of trees and stares.

There is a small white-haired girl shaking a small vial of substance around in the air. A red-haired girl with a cape and silver eyes sneezes. A large explosion shakes the courtyard and Jaunes porthole flashes red for a second. The dust clears and the white-haired girl is covered in ash and the red-haired girl is on the ground. Jaune looks with worry at the red-haired girl and watches as the white-haired one walks away. He looks around and sees no one else before walking toward the girl. He stands in front of her and stretches out his hand.

The girl groans before opening her eyes. She reaches out and grabs his hand. He pulls her up on her feet and backs up a little. She rubs her head and says.

"Thanks. My name is-"

She stops and stares at him with her mouth wide open. He tilts his head to the side. Ruby stares in shock at the being in front of her. It looked like a diver suit but much darker. She looks over it and settles on the porthole that glows yellow. She gulps before speaking again.

"-Ruby. What is yours?"

Jaune looks at her strangely before pointing toward his neck. Ruby walks up to him and squints at the inscription. She blinks before saying.

"Your name is Jaune Arc?"

He nods his head and flashes his porthole green before settling on yellow. Ruby nods her head before asking.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go?"

Jaune ponders this before pointing toward the building. Ruby looks at where he is pointing and walks toward it. Jaune follows her and Ruby tries to start a conversation.

"So… I have this thing."

She deploys Crescent Rose and feels a large needle near her throat. She looks at Jaune and sees that his porthole is bright red and gulps. Jaune looks at the girl near him and growls a little in his throat. He looks at her and feels no ill intentions before pulling his needle back. Ruby sighs a little before continuing.

"This is a highly customized-compact, high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune just stares at her.

"It is also a gun."

She pulls backs the bolt for emphasis and Jaune still stares at her. Ruby stares at him before Jaune deploys his needle. She stares in awe at them. They are about 4 feet in length and seem to be razor-sharp. Ruby starts to gush and ask about them. Jaune just stares at the building while tilting his head every so often. They walk into the auditorium and people stare at Jaune in fear and confusion. Ruby just glances at them before hearing someone call her name.

"Hey! Ruby! Over her! I saved a seat for ya."

Ruby smiles before turning toward Jaune.

"I'll talk to you later Jaune, okay?"

Jaune nods and his porthole dims a little. Ruby feels guilty but waves to him as she walks toward her sister. Jaune stares at the surrounding people. He's never seen this many before! He feels very uncomfortable at the stares he was getting. He stands up and jumps into the rafters. He looks down at the people and crawls his way near the middle. He notices some red-haired girl staring at his figure. He hears footsteps and looks toward the front.

Ozpin is standing there with Glynda at his side. He seems to be looking through the students before he settle his gaze on Jaune. Jaune hangs down from the rafters like a monkey and listens to the speech being given.

"Today, you all come here for the chance to learn. The chance to learn your profession and your life. The hardships will be difficult and many of you will die. I offer my condolences but I cannot help you in that regard. The teachers here will teach you and guide you but it is up to whether you listen or not. Be careful and safe, you students and be ready."

Ozpin walks off the stage and Glynda takes his place.

"You all will stay in the auditorium tonight. Dismissed."

The students start to murmur and speak before walking off to find their spots. Jaune stares at the stage for a minute before crawling through the rafters. He pulls out a piece of paper from his suit and looks at it. It says locker '636' and gives a combination. He looks at it before nodding and jumping to the ground. People scatter a little as he lands and stare at him. He stares at them before taking off in a run through the door. Screeching is heard as he runs through the halls to his locker.

_Later that night._

Ruby is sitting on the floor writing in her diary. Her blonde haired boisterous sister Yang is standing next to her. Yang is looking at the shirtless boys before speaking.

"So.. Ruby. Did you make any friends?"

Ruby stares at her before saying.

"Nope."

Yang stares at her before asking.

"But didn't you come in with that strange armored dude? Isn't he your friend?"

Ruby sighs before sitting her diary down.

"Jaune is my friend yes but I blew a girl up. That takes the 1 friend and makes it a 0."

Yang raises an eyebrow at her before noticing a black-haired girl in the corner.

_With Blake._

Blake is reading a book and pondering something. When she came here, it smelled a lot like the ocean but that was to be expected. But the smell was like Deep Ocean and lots of barnacles and fish. They all saw the armored figure run away and screech and she had an inkling feeling that was the culprit. She sighs and looks up. A red-haired girl is being dragged by her blonde haired friend or sister, she couldn't tell. Blake groans a little as the girl introduces herself.

"_This is going to be a long night."_

With Jaune

Jaune looks behind him as the lights of Beacon fade into the night. The man Ozpin told him, that he could stay in the ocean if he wanted. He runs to the edge of the cliff and looks back. His porthole is glowing amber and he turns around and jumps. Jaune feels the wind fly past him and hears the waves crashing into the Cliffside. He straightens out and dives through the water. Jaune lets out a sigh of relief. He grew up in the ocean and he can't stand being away from it for very long. Jaune looks up to the surface and begins to swim back to his cave.

The caves entrance is medium and Jaune can fit in it with room to spare. The water is a bitter cold and blood runs through it. Jaune looks up and sees a shark pass over him with one of his catches in its mouth. Jaune looks at it and swims past. Jaune gives the sharks around the reefs food and they give him protection from humans and Grimm. Jaune swims to the very back of the cave and looks at his home. Fish have been stabbed and hooked to the stalagmites and various miscellaneous things are scattered around. Jaune slowly turns his oxygen down and feels tiredness creep up on him. His porthole starts to dim and fade before blinking out of existence. His body just floats there in the bitter cold with sharks surrounding his home.

_Next Morning._

Jaune feels the warm ocean current come through his cave. His porthole turns yellow and he stretches. He looks around his home. The sunlight is coming through the caves entrance and his fish are still there. He grabs one and swims out. He hands it to a small reef shark and pats its head before swimming off. Jaune makes excursions around reefs and ravines searching for items. He finds many things: Coins, old books, pottery, and bones. He collects and makes things from them. Jaune looks up at the surface before swimming into a small ravine.

_1 hour later._

Jaune comes back up with his basket full of colorful rocks and shells. He has something in his hand though. It looks like a miniature version of him but is made of bits and pieces of things. Some child must have heard of him in his old home and made a doll for him. He attached it to his side and swims up to the surface. He looks at the sun and his porthole darkens in fear. He was going to be late.! He starts to swim toward the cliffs with great fervor. He jumps from the water and clasps the cliff. He checks for the doll before hurrying up the cliff. He reaches the top and starts tearing through the forest. He sees the school and jumps through an open window. He lands on the floor and digs his needles into the ground. He looks in confusion as no one is in the hallways.

He looks at a clock and nearly screeches in surprise. He was early! Jaune dips his head in embarrassment and starts walking through the halls. Small clinking sounds catch his attention. He reaches into his basket and screeches in delight. He still has his colorful rocks and shells. He flashes his porthole green and walks through the hall with a spring in his step. He hears a conversation from around a corner. He crawls up the wall and pokes his head around the corner. Standing there is the white haired girl speaking to a tall red haired armored girl. He feels no ill intent, so he gets off the wall and walks toward his locker.

_With Weiss and Pyrrha_

Weiss smiles toward Pyrrha who smiles back. They were talking about the initiation and what they might do. She starts to smell something horrid. It smells of something that has been under the ocean for far too long. She looks behind Pyrrha and drops her mouth in shock. Walking toward them is some type of student in a diver suit. It had a bulbous head and lithe body. Metal covered its legs, arms, and shoulders. It has a large tank and basket on its back. It is hunched over like a predator waiting to be attacked. It was covered in barnacles and was the one with the smell. Who would were something that disgusting?!

Pyrrha just stared at the being as it passed. It walked pass them toward a locker at the end of the hallway. It screened back and typed in a combination. The locker opened and the being started taking rocks and shells from its basket. It starts putting one by one in the locker and its porthole is a bright green. The rocks are varying colors and hey seem to shine brilliantly in the early morning light. One of the rocks falls from its grasp and rolls toward them. Pyrrha picks it up and puts it in the light. It shines like a miniature rainbow and it is shown to be a crystal of amazing quality. Pyrrha clasps it in her hand and walks toward the student. She walks behind it and touches its shoulder.

_Back with Jaune_

Jaune is humming a song as he puts his rocks and shells in his locker. He feels something touch his shoulder. His porthole flashes red and he deploys his needle. He turns around faster than the person could react and had his needle at their throat. He is surprised that it is the red-haired girl and she is holding one of the rocks he collected. It must have dropped when he was putting it in his locker. He still doesn't know why they don't why call them storage. The red-haired girl sweats a little and stretches her hand toward him. He looks at the crystal before grabbing it. He looks it over and flashes his porthole green. He retracts his needle and looks at her. When he is hunched, he stands at the same height. She had some type of armor across her chest and her legs. She had green eyes and carried a javelin and shield on her back.

Pyrrha gulps as she feels the needle against her throat. The student moved very fast. She didn't even see it move. She stretched out her hand and it grabbed the crystal. It looks it over and flashes it porthole green. The needle is retracted and she sighs in relief. The being looks at her before handing the crystal back to her. Pyrrha stares in surprise. It wanted to give it to her for thanks? She grabbed the crystal and puts it in her pouch. She smiles at it and it flashes its porthole green again. It stand up as the intercom speaks.

"All first year students please report to the Forever Fall Cliff's for initiation. I repeat all students please report to the Forever Fall Cliffs for initiation. That is all"

It stands up a little straighter before walking away. Pyrrha stops it by asking.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos. What's yours?"

It stopped and looked at her before trying to speak.

"Jaune...**Schrieie**...Arc"

Pyrrha flinches at the voice but nods. Its name is Jaune Arc. That's a boy's name if she was correct. It waved at her before shambling down the halls toward the initiation. Pyrrha glances at Weiss and chuckles. She is standing there in shock and disbelief. Pyrrha walks up to her and shakes her shoulder. Weiss looks at her with wide eyes as she jerks her finger to the cliffs direction. Weiss just stares at her. Pyrrha sighs before dragging the heiress to the initiation.

_At the cliffs. (Note: these are not the sea cliffs if you haven't watched that episode yet.)_

Ozpin and Glynda stare at the students gathered there. Some are tinkering with their weapons, some are talking to friends, and some are just standing on the launch plates. They all flinch as they her a high-pitched screech. A dark figure lands in the clearing and stands up. Jaune just looks around at the students. He notices Ruby and waves toward her. She waves back with a smile and turns back to her sister. Jaune notices Ozpin motioning toward him. He walks over and Ozpin points to some stone pad. Jaune narrows his porthole slightly but walks to it anyway. He stands on it and feels it be pushed down to the ground. He growls toward Ozpin but relents. Ozpin glances at the gathered students and begins his speech.

"Today is the day you prove your worth. You will be launched into the forest and be facing many Grimm. You will be making your own landing strategy. Today is also the day you will form a bond with someone."

Glynda intervenes with a sentence.

"Once you hit the ground, anyone you make eye contact with will become your partner for the next 4 years here in Beacon."

Jaune hears Ruby squeak an 'Ehhhh!' Ozpin continues.

"In the north of this forest there will be some ruins. In these ruins there shall be relics. Each relic represents something, so choose wisely. And also destroy the forest to your liking. It may just save your life."

With that sentence done, the pads start to launch one by one. Jaune looks at the flying students with slight fear. He was made for the water not the air! Ruby winks at him before being launched. Jaune glares at Ozpin and his porthole is red. He tries to grab him but is launched. Jaune screeches to the highest frequency he can and flails around. Glynda looks at Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know he is going to impale you when this is over, right?"

Ozpins nods his head.

"Yep."

"And you're not worried?" Glynda asks.

"Oh I am but I am trying not to psyche myself out."

Glynda raises an eyebrow but shrugs her shoulders. She looks in the air and sees Jaune flailing around, his porthole a fierce red. Ozpin is going to die when this is over.

Watch out Beacon! A guardian is there and although he is young and not knowledgeable about the world, he will try to learn. Big brother is out of the water and he is curious~~~

**End of chapter 1.**

**Authors note: I hope you guys liked it and thinks it's a good idea. If you liked it and think I should continue it, please leave a review with any tips for me. And take a look at my other stories, Please? Thanks for reading!**

**This is Luckyplains13 signing out!**


	2. Battle and questions

Guardian of the ocean

"Person or creature speaking."

"_Person or creature thinking._

**Authors note: Hey guys! I personally like the story and all that. So I might get a few chapters from this. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that happened last chapter. Fanfictions spellcheck screwed me over on that end. Hopefully this chapter will be just as long and better. Sorry for the mistakes. May you enjoy the story! Ja'ne.**

**I do not own RWBY or Bioshock 2. They are owned by Roosterteeth and 2Kgames.**

Chp 2: The partner and memories.

Jaune feels the cold wind push against him as he flies through the air. His porthole is still red and Jaune is going to impale someone later~~! He flails and screeches till he sees an open clearing. He straightens himself out and focuses. His hands seem to vibrate and swirl with an invisible wind. His porthole flashes green for a second before he stretches his hands out toward the ground. Below Jaune is a small swirling vortex of wind. It stays flat toward the ground and Jaune aims for it.

The wind trap activates and Jaune is pushed upward for a few feet before landing on his back. He is dazed and slightly angry but okay in all other aspects. He stands up and looks around. The clearing is surrounded by dense jungle wood and vines hang from the old trees. Jaune flashes his porthole yellow before walking into the forest. He needed to find a partner or a relic. He starts to climb a fairly large oak and before long he is at the top. He scans the area for any signs of a successful landing. He hears gun shots from the distance and focuses on them.

They sound fairly close and they come from a rifle of some type. He jumps from the tree and lands with a small thump. He takes off in the direction of the shots with large leaps and bounds. He begins screeching to announce his presence to whoever was shooting. He hears some type of howls come from the same direction and picks up his speed. He jumps from a tree into the clearing where the shots are coming from. It was that other red-haired armored girl and she was fighting some type of black creatures with white masks.

"_Grimm" _He chastised himself.

She seemed to be doing very well. Backing up when one got to close and attacking from a distance. He looked at the number of bodies and nods his head. A creature had gotten too close to her back and she wasn't paying attention. Jaunes porthole turns red and he dashes toward the creature. He slams into it and pulls his needle out. He stabs it repeatedly in the chest. It struggles but dies after the damage is done. The red-haired girl looks at him with confusion before nodding in thanks. He stands up and takes her side bending slightly inward. Pyrrha glances at Jaune and smiles in relief. She had gotten someone who could fight and he was interesting as well. Jaune is focused on the Grimm with his porthole a baleful red. The Beowolves glance at each other and charge. Jaune releases a screech of intense magnitude before bouncing off into the small horde. Both of his needles are out and he is slicing and stabbing all in his reach. Pyrrha is taking pot shots at them and manages to hit a few before coming under attack.

Jaune notices and jumps onto the Beowolfs back. He stabs it in the back of its head and the creature slumps. He jumps of in an amazing show of grace and agility. He starts jumping from tree to tree stabbing and slicing all who gets in his way. Pyrrha is standing in shock at the spectacle. Jaune even with that armor on is highly agile. He was jumping from tree to tree, Grimm to Grimm without ever touching the ground. One gets a lucky shot in and Jaune flies back to Pyrrha. He jumps up and is ready to run back into the fight. The small horde was now becoming an entire pack. Jaunes red porthole flashes a deep dark red before his hand catches lightning.

Pyrrha stares at Jaune hands. Lighting crackles across them and his gloves have a slight blue hue to them.

"It that his semblance or something from his aura?" she asked herself.

Jaune screeches at the Grimm and they charge. Jaune puts his hand in front of him and the lighting shoots from his hand. It hits one Beowolf before traveling to another and another before the entire pack is twitching and howling in pain. The entire pack drops dead from the shock and the air is filled with the smell of charred flesh. Jaunes porthole changes back to a calm amber before turning to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha is in shock at what she had just seen. Jaune had somehow controlled lightning and used it to kill an entire Beowolf pack. While they are cannon fodder, most hunters know not to mess with them in packs. Yet Jaune just fried one with little to no damage done to him. His porthole flashes green and Pyrrha takes that as a 'are you my partner?' Pyrrha nods her head and Jaune is back to dark calm amber. Pyrrha just stares at Jaune before speaking.

"I guess this means we are partners?"

Jaune just tilts his head at her before nodding. She smiles and walks up to him. He towers over her when standing but while crouched he is about the same height. She looks at his weapons and nods in acceptance. Jaune just looks at her before shrugging. Pyrrha turns around and walks into the woods, Jaune following.

_Few minutes later_

Pyrrha glances up as Jaune maneuvers from tree to tree with silent apparition. Jaune has been following her from the trees since they entered the forest and it was getting a little lonely. She sees a clearing up ahead and walks into it. A large mountain is glaring at them and a human sized cave is at the base. Jaune jumps down near the cave and looks into it. His porthole illuminates some of the cave but not all. Pyrrha glances in and starts to walk in. But Jaune stops her. He points to some paintings on the wall and Pyrrha glances at them. They have pictures of some type of scorpion on them. Pyrrha glances more closely and widens her eyes. A death stalker must live here. She backs up slowly and Jaune tilts his head at her.

He can't read the symbols on the walls but he does know that the cave feels dangerous. He backs up with her before looking up. He screeches in surprise at the shape above him. A large black bird is flying around and on it are Ruby and that white-haired girl. Jaune glances at Pyrrha and sees her running after the large bird. He glances back at the cave and flashes his porthole red before following. Jaune hears an angry skitter behind him. He picks up his speed and passes Pyrrha. He stops and waits for her to catch up before grabbing her hand. She blushes at and grimaces at the feeling of his hand. It was smooth and rough at the same time and hand a metallic feeling to it. He tilts his head at her before teleporting away from the large scorpion. It screeches in anger before following a trail of black feathers.

Pyrrha feels her body just disappear and reappear in the middle of a large clearing. She clutches her now upcoming lunch and glares at Jaune. He could teleport places. She shakes her head and blinks as Jaune walks toward a group of ruins. She catches her breath before running up to him. He points to a small round structure and 2 people in front of it. She smiles at Jaune and pats his head. He flashes his porthole green, happy that he got them there safely.

_With Yang and Blake._

Yang looks at the gathered relics and releases a grin.

"How 'bout we take a cute little pony?"

Her partner smiles at the small joke but glances toward the open field. 2 figures are coming their way and one smells like Deep Ocean. Yang comes up to her and stashes away the pony for safe keeping. She looks at the 2 figures and waves at them. Pyrrha sees the wave and waves back. Jaune is behind her still crouched and twitching. They reach the temple and Yang and Blake look them over. The red-haired girl is covered in some small scratches and the metal being is covered in nothing but dents and barnacles. Yang decides to introduce herself.

"Hi my name is Yang Xiao Long and my partners name is Blake Belladonna."

Blake nods toward Pyrrha and Jaune.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos and my partners name is Jaune Arc."

Jaune flashes his porthole green before looking in the sky. He screeches and points to the sky. Ruby is falling toward them while screaming 'Look out below!' Yang looks at the spectacle with a small grin and Jaune starts running toward Ruby. He jumps and catches her. He lands on a tree branch and crouches on it. Ruby is seeing starts and Beowolves before shaking her head. She looks up and sees Jaune dark amber porthole staring at her in worry. She blushes before reaching up and patting him on the head.

"Thanks for the save Jaune."

Jaune nods his head and flashes his porthole green. They hear a large crash and groan come from the woods. Jaune deploys his needles and Ruby deploys Crescent Rose. A large Ursa crashes through the forest and falls to the ground dead. A orange haired girl that vibrates happiness pops up from its back and says.

"Awww..Its broken."

A black-haired boy with a magenta strip in his hair come from behind her. He pants and looks at her with pink eyes.

"Nora…never do that again."

He looks around in surprise as she had disappeared. Nora was seen grabbing a golden rook piece and singing 'I'm queen of the castle.'

"NORA!"

She giggles before running toward the boy.

"Coming Ren~~~"

They look at the spectacle with varying reactions. They hear some shouting from above. Weiss is still on the circling Nevermore. Ruby jumps from the tree and looks up. Weiss is screaming at her.

"You left me!'

"I told her to jump." Ruby says with a small smile.

"She is falling." Ren says with a deadpan voice.

"She'll be fine." Yang asks with a small grin.

"Who are you trying to convince you or Ruby?" Blake asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune looks at Weiss before jumping. He catches her and uses his wind trap for a cushion. It activates and the fall becomes easier. He places Weiss on her feet and hers her say 'Thank you.' under her breath. He just nods before walking over to Pyrrha. She is looking at the relics and picks a golden rook. She hands it to Jaune and he clips it to his belt. He feels soft fabric and croons softly. Still attached to his belt is the homemade doll of him. He takes it off and nuzzles it his porthole a bright soft green. The girls 'awe' at the sight but are cut short do to the Nevermore announcing its presence.

The death stalker that had been following Jaune and Pyrrha burst through the forest and releases a large screech. Jaune flashes his porthole and stands In front of everyone. Yang is staring at the grouping and bursts in flames.

"Great! Now we can all die together!"

Ruby smiles and says.

"Not on my watch!"

She dashes toward the Death Stalker and hits it with Crescent Rose. It bounces off and the scorpion hits Ruby away. She slides across the ground and says.

"I'm okay!"

Jaune screeches at the scorpion and it screeches back. Ruby dashes past Jaune and Jaune looks at her impressed. She is very fast for her age but nowhere near his sister's level. She gets hit across the field again but the Death Stalker had other plans. It raises its pincer toward her and brings it down. A flash of ice and snowflakes is all Ruby saw. The Death Stalker is now struggling against the ice Weiss had produced. Ruby stares in slight shock at the sight in front of her. Weiss is there scolding her.

"You are the most imbecilic, idiotic person I have ever met and you rush into battles without a thought of strategy or planning. And I know that I can be hard to work with but I am willing to at least try the partnership."

Ruby stares at Weiss before saying.

"But I wanted to help."

Weiss sighs before helping Ruby up. Jaune stares at the scene with happiness in his figure. Yang nods at Weiss before walking over to them. She hugs Weiss and says 'Thank you, Thank you!' Weiss pushes her away and walks over to the group. They look at the struggling Death Stalker and the crying Nevermore. Jaune is still watching the Death Stalker and he is ready if things south.

"So does anybody have a plan?" Yang asks.

Jaune looks at them and points toward the cliffs. They stare at him before Ruby gets it.

"OH! The headmaster said we just have to get to the cliffs to pass the test."

They all nod in agreement and grab a relic. Ruby and Weiss get a golden pony. The Death Stalker breaks free of its icy prison and roars angrily. Jaune screeches at it and runs toward it. He jumps at it and shocks it. It twitches for a few seconds before lashing out at Jaune. He dodges and cart wheels to the group. They are staring at him for a few moments before the Death Stalker charges them. They all start running except Jaune who is throwing bolt of lightning after bolt of lightning at it. The scorpion is hissing in pain as Jaune runs behind his friends. Strange…He never had friends before.

_With the others_

They are all running from the giant scorpion and raven behind them. They hear discharges of electricity and know that Jaune is slowing at least 1 of them down. Weiss looks at Pyrrha.

"Did you know it could do that?"

Pyrrha glares at Weiss and says.

"He is not an 'it' and I just found out myself."

Weiss raises an eyebrow at her but looks at Jaune behind them. He is on the Death Stalkers head stabbing it behind its skull piece. The Death Stalker is roaring in pain and tries to get Jaune of its hide. Jaune jumps of it and cuts off one of its legs. Red blood scatters across his armor and Jaune is hit by its pincer. He soars past the group and skids across the ground. He jumps up and starts running back toward it. Pyrrha yells at him.

"Don't worry about it! Come on!"

Jaune glares at the scorpion but follows the group. Ruby tries shooting the scorpion but they bounce of the armor. She turns around and trips over a rock. She hits the ground and tries to get up. Jaune picks her up and puts her in his basket. Ruby looks at Jaune in surprise and past his head, Jaune screeches in happiness at the feeling. Ruby goes to grab Crescent Rose when she noticed it missing. She looks behind them and sees her precious scythe in the path of the Death Stalker.

"We have to turn around, Jaune! We forgot to grab my baby!" Ruby yells with her eyes wide and panicked.

Jaune looks behind them and sees the Death Stalker still chasing them. The Nevermore is shooting its feathers toward them. They home toward their targets. Blake is blocking and shooting them out of the air giving the group cover. Jaune sticks his needle in the ground for leverage and takes off toward Rubies scythe. The Death Stalker sees him and starts throwing boulders at him. He dodges and punches through the smaller ones. Ruby starts to hear the cracking of ice and looks for Weiss. She is still running away toward the cliffs. Ruby looks at Jaunes hand and widens her eyes.

His hand is being covered with a frost and he has icicles growing out of them. He jumps in the air causing Ruby to let out an 'eep, and shoots the Winter Blast at the scorpion. It freezes it in place and Jaune lands. He takes off and runs to Crescent Rose. He lets Ruby down and lets her cradle her precious baby. The Death Stalker is unthawing and breaking the ice. Jaune picks Ruby up and puts her in his basket. She stands up and pouts a little. He runs past the now unfrozen Death Stalker and Ruby shoots it. Its head plate cracks and splinters. Ruby grins and continues to shoot it. She is surprised that Jaune hasn't stumbled or tripped from the recoil yet.

Jaune sees the group ahead of him and whimpers a little. The Death Stalker is still following them and the Nevermore is still shooting at them. Ruby is still firing at the scorpion. The group slows down as the cliffs come into view. They sigh in relief and then realize something. How in the name of dust were they going to get up there?! Jaune looks at the flying Nevermore and gets an idea. He runs up to the group and lets Ruby down. She looks at him and nods. His hand grows some type of thick, dark purple polyp. He throws it at the cliff and it bursts into a purple haze. Pyrrha and the group stare at Jaune and with a suction of air he is gone. They look at the purple haze and Jaune is there waiting for the Nevermore to pass under him.

When it does, Jaune lets loose a screech and jumps on its back. The large bird caws and screeches at him. Jaune starts stabbing the birds back with his needle and climbs to the top of its head. He forces its beak open and charges an Electro Bolt. He lets it loose and the bird roars in pain. Lightning dances across its body and it twitches and squirms before falling into the large ravine below the cliff. Jaune jumps off its back and lands on a pillar. The group just stare at him in shock before Weiss walks up and asks.

"How in the name of dust, did you do that?!"

Jaune just tilts his head at her and looks at the forest. The Death Stalker bursts through dense foliage and roars at them. Jaunes porthole turns red and he is about to charge the scorpion. Pyrrha stops him.

"We can take care of this one. You just take a break."

Jaune whimpers at her and Pyrrha just pats his head. She and Ruby start peppering the scorpions hide with sniper fire and Ren and Blake shoot it with covering fire. Nora and Yang get close and personnel and beat the Death Stalkers head in. Weiss is freezing and burning the scorpion's legs. Yang and Nora are hit away and the Death Stalker roars in rage. Its front two legs have been frozen off and its armor is singed. Jaune takes his chance and jumps on its head with great force. He stabs its eyes and starts to freeze its head. The frost slowly grows over its head and in its pain and rage, stabs Jaune. The stinger goes through the armor with little resistance. Jaune feels his blood splatter his armor and stabs with more ferocity. The Death Stalker lets out one last screech before freezing solid. Jaune jumps of its and slams his heels into it.

It shatters and turns to frozen fragments. Jaune walks over to the group and whimpers a little. Pyrrha runs up to him and checks his shoulder. It is barely hanging on by his muscles and is leaking blood profusely. Jaunes porthole is a dim amber and Pyrrha pats his head in reassurance. The beating of wings catches their attention. The now awake Nevermore flies into the sky with a mighty screech. The group stares at it before deploying their weapons. Jaune tries but whimpers as his arm protests. Jaune sticks his arm out and focuses. A random Beowolf flies from the forest and impales itself on his needle. They all hear a suction noise and a small tube near the needle feels up with red blood. Jaune lifts the body higher until the body is completely impaled. Jaunes shoulder starts mending itself together.

The broken bones and torn muscle reattach. The group stares in disgust and awe as he finishes and turns toward the Nevermore. He bends down and starts running toward it. Ruby stops him with her scythe.

"Wait!"

Jaune stares at her before flashing his porthole green. He backs off and stress at the flying being. Ruby looks at the surrounding area and grins.

"I have a plan."

_A few minutes later._

Blake and Ren pepper the Nevermore with small arms fire. The bullets never enter the hide but do annoy it. Weiss is in the back with one of glyphs against two pillars. Ruby and Jaune is on it looking at the Nevermore. Pyrrha stares in worry at Jaune before asking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jaune looks at her and nods. He looks at his hand and a dark black polyp appears in it. Ruby stares at it before asking.

"Is that the thing that will kill it?"

Jaune nods his head and leans forward. Weiss pulls back her glyph and starts aiming. Ruby looks at her and asks.

"Can you make the shot?"

"Can I?" Weiss said with an arrogant tone.

"Can you?" Ruby asks.

"YES, I can make the shot." Weiss yells at her.

Ruby nods at her and Weiss lets the glyph go. Jaune shoots into the air toward the Nevermore. Yang is still shooting it in the mouth before seeing Jaune. She jumps off and Jaune kicks the Nevermore into the mountain. He runs up it and feels Ruby land and pull its head up the mountain. He reaches the open beak and throws the Gravity Well down its throat. They reach the top of the mountain and its head is severed. A large suction of air is heard and the Nevermores body is being pulled inward. Its tops body disappears into a small swirling black mass and its lower half soon follows. Ruby and Jaune land at the top and stand. Ruby has rose petals flowing around her. Jaune is standing behind her like an ominous guardian. The group stares at them before Yang says.

"Well, that was a thing."

Pyrrha stares at her partner and ponders.

"_He can control electricity, ice, wind, and some form of gravity. What else can he do?"_

Jaune looks at Ruby before throwing a Teleport polyp on the ground. He throws one on the ground next to the group and teleports. He appears next to Pyrrha and teleports again. He does this for the rest of the group. They stumble as the motion sickness wears off. Jaune looks at his belt and smiles. His little doll is still there and the large rook piece is as well. He flashes his porthole green toward everyone and they smile back at him. Jaune starts walking back to the school and they follow.

_Later that day at initiation._

"Will Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long please step forward?" Ozpin says while the careen behind him changes to their faces. They walk up and stand in the order said.

"You four retrieved the 2 golden knight pieces and are now called Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Yang squeals and hugs her sister saying 'how proud she is.' Weiss is staring dumbfounded at the decision and Blake is indifferent. They walk off the stage and the screen changes. Pictures of Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren appear.

"Will Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren please step forward?" Ozpin asks with a small smile.

The group walks forward and whispering starts as Jaune appears. Jaune looks at the students with a tilt of the head causing some of the female students to gush. Ozpin chuckles before saying.

"You 4 retrieved the 2 golden rook piece and are now called Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune stares at Ozpin and Pyrrha smacks Jaunes arm. He doesn't budge and Weiss is more baffled.

"_How can they be a team, if their team leader doesn't even speak?!"_

The students clap for the teams that made it and file out of the room. Ozpin hands Ruby their room key and hands one to Pyrrha aswell. Pyrrha stares in confusion at the headmaster.

"Jaune doesn't like sleeping in the dorms. He sleeps in the ocean."

Team RWBY and JNPR stare at Jaune and he tilts his head. He has been living under the ocean! Ozpin turns to Jaune and says.

"I would like to see you tomorrow morning Jaune in my office for something."

Jaune nods his head and walks off with a wave. He dashes out of the school knowing of the 8 figures behind him.

_At the sea side cliffs._

Jaune looks over the ocean and screeches a little. He stands up and jump. Team RWBY and Team JNPR run from the forest and stare over the edge. Jaune dives through the water and swims off into his cave. Pyrrha is surprised at the development. Ozpin walks from the forest and says.

"Jaune has lived in the ocean since he was born. That is his home and he doesn't like being away from it for very long."

"But how does he eat, sleep, or even talk to people?" Rub asks with worry on her face.

Ozpin sips his coffee and answers.

"He grew up in an environment that was different from ours and he has one goal in mind. And that is to find his missing family."

Ozpin walks off and the group stares at him. They stare at the churning waves and ask a question.

"_There are more people like him?"_

They glance at each other and walk back toward the academy. Pyrrha stares at the ocean and her eyes are wide with worry. Her partner, Jaune Arc lives under the ocean in some cave, unable to speak or eat normally, and he is searching for his family. She steels her eyes and vows to help Jaune. She will help him learn of this world and maybe he could teach her some things as well. She turns around and walks back to the academy. She never noticed a red porthole following her movements.

_With Jaune_

Jaune looks at his cave and swims to a small corner. He pushes away a rock and grabs a small picture frame. It had been covered with grime and some barnacles and seems to be withering away. The picture makes Jaune screech in sadness. He swims to the top of the cave and slowly turns down his oxygen. Jaunes porthole dims before going out for the night. The picture and small doll is clutched in his arms. A figure swims into cave and looks around before spotting Jaune. It swims up to him with its porthole a happy green. It grabs Jaune head with its hands and cradles it. It puts it head against his and flashes its porthole a sad blue. It looks at the photo in Jaunes hand and touches the photo. Jaune stirs from his sleep and the being swims off. The picture in Jaunes arms made it screech in happiness. Jaune still remembers his family.

The picture Jaune is holding gets illuminated by the moons light coming through the cave. Jaune in a smaller version of his suit is being hugged by 3 females versions of him. Their portholes are all green and Jaune is reaching up toward their heads. The current flows in and Jaune drifts with it. As Team RWBY, JNPR, and Jaune sleep the night away, they didn't know of the problems that will arise. Jaunes family won't let him go that easily.

_Early that morning_

Jaunes porthole begins to glow and he stretches. He puts a hand to his head and screeches in confusion. He feels like someone very important to him was there and they touched him. His entire body is filling with warmth of a kind he hasn't felt in years. He looks around his cave and swims over to the rocks he pushed away. He puts the photo in the small niche and lays the small doll next to it. He puts his hand against the photo and moans a little. He puts the rocks back in there places and swims outside. The sun hasn't even come up and Jaune notices some loan sharks swimming. He swims over to the ravine and dives into it. Jaune keeps swimming and swimming until his vision is nothing but black. He feels other animals pass him and Jaune pays them no mind. His porthole illuminates the way for him and the ground reaches his vision.

He feels the ground touch his feet and the pressure of the sea push against his suit. he walks forward and touches a small rock. The entire area is lit up in a beautiful array of lights. Large sea plants tower into the ocean and illuminate the area. Small jellyfish float through the current, their bioluminescence shining a varirity of colors. A medium squid swims up to him and Jaune pats its crest. It swims around him in happy circles and jellyfish stick to his armor. Jaunes porthole flashes green and he walks through he endless forest of sea life. The squid and jellyfish are following him and Jaune doesn't mind the company.

_A few hours later_

Jaune picks up a small decayed book. He looks it over before dropping it. The squid is ahead of him finding things for him. Jaune looks as the squid come back and starts swimming in circles. Jaune pats its crest and follows it as it darts off. The glow of the sea life dims and Jaune looks behind hi. He's never been this far before and he is scared. The squid is still leading him somewhere and it dives down and Jaune looks at it. Its attached itself to a large whale skeleton. Jaune looks at it strangely before the squid points toward something sticking in the ground next to it. Jaunes porthole flashes a bright green and tapers to a blue. There rusted and sticking in the sand is a large spear gun. Its once red armor is now covered in barnacles and worms cover the needle. Jaune walks up to it and yanks it from the sand. He looks over it and notices something.

Attached to the barrel is a small crystal necklace. He picks it up and for him it seems forever. The water displaces itself and covers his vision. The once bright crystal has dimmed and died. This was the spear gun that one of his sisters used. He was swimming too far away from them and was attacked by a large shark. She tried to shoot it and shoot it she did. But she lost her spear gun to the abyss. He blamed it on himself even with her reassurances. And yet after so long, it still has the same feeling as his sister. He attaches it to his left arm and points it. With a pull of the trigger, the spear shoots out and sticks through a whale rib. Jaune croons in happiness before retrieving the spear. He swims over to the squid and pats its crest for thanks and swims off toward the forest of sea life.

The squid is in front of him again leading the way and before long the bright light hits his porthole. He stops swimming and looks up. The sea is still dark and no sunlight has made is down yet. Jaune flashes his porthole green and swims to a patch of sand. He lands on it and starts walking back home. The squid floats beside him as Jaune walks through the glowing sea masses and attaches to his arm. Jaune pats its crest and reaches the ravines side. He looks up it and starts swimming. The squid detaches and swims back down. Jaune turns around and waves before feeling the water push him back up the ravine. Sunlight hits his porthole and Jaune swims faster. He reaches the surface and looks around. The beacon academy is still asleep and Jaune sighs in relief.

He swims back to his cave and releases his catch. He found some more rocks and a human skeleton. That would be very useful later. He grabs an impaled fish and gives it to a passing shark. He swims over to a small rock and picks it up. He grabs the rest of the fish and puts them in a small basket made of sea weed. He attaches the rock and lets the basket sink into the ravine. He flashes his porthole green and swims to the surface. He looks at the cliff before jumping on them. He climbs and climbs before reaching the top. He looks back at his home and waves before running toward Beacon Academy.

_In the cafeteria_

Team RWBY, JNPR set around a table eating a variety of food. Nora and Ren have pancakes, Weiss has a small salad, Ruby has some cookies, and Blake is reading her book. Pyrrha isn't eating until Jaune gets there so she has nothing. She looks at the teams and says.

"How does Jaune live down there?"

Some look up at her and shrug their shoulders and Ren pats her shoulder in reassurance. Nora however gets a little excited.

"Maybe he lives in a giant whale that gives him oxygen! Or he has an entire army of sea Grimm ready to attack!"

Ren pulls her down and stuffs a pancake in her mouth. She chews and starts eating again. The familiar smell of salt permeates the air and Jaune walks into the room. Pyrrha waves him over and Jaune stands next to her. She pats the seat next to her and Jaune tilts his head. She sighs and asks.

"Would you like any breakfast?"

Jaune tilts his head and releases a small croon. Pyrrha gets up and gets in line. A few minutes later she comes back with a plate of pancakes and a small salad. She puts the pancakes down and points toward them. Jaune looks at the strange things and pokes them. Their squishy and moist like a slug and have a strange smell to them. Pyrrha makes a motion of eating and Jaune tilts his head. He pulls out a small syringe that has a sickly green substance in it. He puts a drop on the pancakes and it melts into a small puddle of sludge. He flashes his porthole green and he takes a small tube from his arm into the sludge. The sludge is being sucked up and injected into his arm. Pyrrha smacks his hand and Jaune looks at her. He stops absorbing the sludge and flashes his porthole red. She backs off and Jaune absorbs the rest. The others stare in awe and disgust at the sight. With the sludge gone Jaune stands there until the bell sounds. Jaune turns around and waves at them before going to Ozpins office. They all look at each other.

"_What does the headmaster want with Jaune?"_

_In Ozpins office._

Jaune climbs through the open window and Ozpin turns around and smiles.

"Ah, Jaune please take a seat."

Jaune looks at him from the place on the windowsill and Ozpin sips his coffee. Ozpin begins.

"We have been getting reports from many coastal cities and towns of beings with large single red eyes stealing food and other things."

Jaunes porthole glows brighter as his family is being mentioned.

"No one has been harmed but they are stilling a large amount of objects. Ranging from children toys, all the way to weapons from hunters. Do you have any idea why this is happening?" Ozpin asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune nods his head a says.

"Was….**ScriEIie **abandoned."

Ozpin nods his head and looks at Jaune. Jaunes poster is stiff and he is twitching with worry. Jaune must care a great deal for his family. Ozpin sighs before saying.

"If anything else comes up about your family, I will let you know. Head to class, your teachers know of your handicap."

Jaune tilts his head and nods before scurrying down the wall he came from. Ozpin sits in his chair and sighs. He pulls up a photo and sips his coffee. In the middle of the sea there is a bright beautiful light and around it, large red portholes. Ozpin looks up and wonders.

"What are you and your family Jaune? And what are they planning and why did they abandon you when they could've taken you with them?"

The bell for classes to begins rings and the halls fill. Jaune doesn't know of what is happening in the ocean. But he does know this, if his family needs him, he will fight to the death. His porthole flashes red and his handed is covered in lightning before disappearing. Jaune screeches to himself and jumps from wall to wall to his class. Maybe if he can see them again, can he ask 'why they abandoned him?'

The oceans are changing and the world doesn't know it. The oceans will churn and rise as Jaunes family changes the world looking for him.

**Authors note: Hey guys! I really liked this story when I posted it and decided to continue it. New questions have arrived and some are answered. If you get the hint near the end, you get a cyber-cookie. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes or any story mistakes. Leave a review if you liked or have any tips. Thanks for reading.**

**This is Luckyplains13 signing out. **


	3. Classes and Revelations

Guardian of the ocean

"Person or creature speaking."

"_Person or creature thinking"_

**Authors note: You guys must really like this story! This is by far the most reviews, I have gotten from any of my 3 stories. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I will try to make this chapter just as long as my others and maybe this one will clear up some things. May you enjoy the story and sorry for any mistakes. Ja'ne**

**I do not own RWBY or Bioshock. They are the property of Roosterteeth and 2K games.**

Chp 3: History and feelings.

Jaune peeks inside the class room and whimpers a little. A large rotund man is standing at the front talking about his life as a young hunter. The marge man hears Jaunes whimper and looks up.

"Ah, you must be the special case that Ozpin was talking about. You don't have to be shy, come on down from there and take a seat." The man says.

jaune looks at him before dropping from the wall and walking through the door. He can feel the stares directed at him and glances to the students. Team RWBY is waving and Pyrrha is giving a reassuring smile. Jaune tilts his head at the man as he introduces himself.

"My name is Mr. Port and I teach Grimm studies. May I ask your name?"

Jaune looks at the man and repeats the name in his head. He nods and points to his neck. Mr. Port shakes his head and says.

"Say your name my boy. No one here will make fun of it."

He glares at the students slightly and they stiffen. Jaune glances at Pyrrha and she gives him a small grin. Nora is bouncing in her seat and giving Jaune support. Ren nods his head toward Jaune and smiles a little. Jaune looks at team RWBY and nearly screeches in surprise. Ruby is giving him a thumbs up, if he was correct in that regard, and Yang is giving him a large grin. Blake is just staring at him and Weiss is almost glaring at him. He takes a large breath that makes his tanks push out the old oxygen and says.

"Jaune...**ScrieEeiEE**...Arc."

Jaunes metallic and scratchy voice makes many of the students cringe. Pyrrha flinches at the noise but smiles at Jaune. Jaunes porthole flashes red and he timidly gives a thumb up toward his friends. Ruby grins at him and gives him a large thunbs up. Mr. Port laughs heartily and pats Jaune on th shoulder. Jaune looks at him before walking toward an empty seat near the front. He looks at it strangely and tries to sit in the chair. It groans from his weight and Jaune squirms in it. This sitting was highly uncomfortable for him!

Mr. Port nods in acceptance at Jaune and continues his speech. Jaune tunes it out and looks toward his friends. Ruby seems to be doing something on some white thing and Yang is snickering at her. Weiss is turning red from something and Blake is just staring. Professor Port finishes his speech and asks a question.

"Do any of you have these traits of a hunter and would you like to test your courage against a beast of the night?"

Jaune looks at the large man with a tilt of his head. Weiss raises her hand and Jaune just stares at her. Professor Port stares at her before settling on Jaune.

"How about you Jaune? Would you like to try your luck against a Grimm?"

Jaunes just tilts his head and the man points to a large and growling cage. Jaune porthole turns green before standing up and walking up to Professor Port. Weiss is shaking in rage. How dare that ignorant buffoon chose that walking hunk of metal over her?! She was beyond livid. She could only hope that the Grimm behind the cage was a large and powerful Grimm.

Jaune stares at the professor as he walks to the cage and raises his hand. The large blunderbust and axe hybrid in his hand swings down and cuts the chains loose from the cage. A large figure walks from the cage and digs its hooves into the ground. It stands about 4 feet in height and has fragments of bones covering its top side. Two large tusks come from its mask and curl toward its head. Its large red eyes glare at Jaune with rage and blood lust. The professor begins to talk.

"A Bourbatusk is a haunting Grimm indeed. Large, fast, and has tough armor all around. How will you get through its defenses my boy?"

The Bourbatusk squeals and charge toward Jaune. Jaunes porthole flashes red and he sidesteps the beast. It comes to a halt and turns around only to meet death. Jaune jumps toward it and digs his needle through the armor around the face. Its armor cracks and splinters as the needle slices through the bone like armor and enters the Grimm's brain. Blood seeks through the hole and Jaune rips his needle from its head and stands in ready for another attack. The students are shocked at what they just seen. Bourbatusks have been known to have one of the toughest armor in the world and that only grows with age.

And yet, this strange student just stabbed one through its armor and into its head, like it was nothing. Jaune stares at the dead body before calming down. He looks at the tusks of the beast and screeches in delight. He walks over to the body and grabs the two tusks. He pulls and bends until they snap off. He looks at them in his hands and flashes his porthole green. He puts them in his basket and turns around. The professor is staring at Jaune with a small smile. He walks up to him and says.

"That was a good job. You dodged and attacked in a way that was familiar to you. But you also attacked it in a strong spot. Its weakness is under its belly where there is no armor. Not all of them have weak armor but a good job for your first time."

Jaune looks at the man and looks back toward the body. He nods in his head. For this Grimm, aim for the belly not the head. He nods his head in thanks toward the professor and walks up to his seat. The bell sounds and Jaune jumps in surprise at the noise. He attaches himself to the wall and looks around frantically. Some of the students laugh at him only to be quieted by Pyrrhas and Ruby's glares. The students file out and Pyrrha waves Jaune down. He jumps down and flashes his porthole green. She smiles and pats his head before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. Ruby runs up to him and pats him on the head. She tried to at least. He had to bend down to let her. Ruby smiles before running off toward her next class.

Pyrrha smiles at Jaune and leads him to his next class. Headmaster Ozpin came to their dorm and handed Pyrrha, Jaunes schedule and books. She is happy to know that Jaune can at least speak albeit with trouble. She glares at some of the students passing by as they whisper and point at Jaune. Jaune just stares at them as they walk by and lets Pyrrha guide him. Their next class comes into view and Pyrrha sighs in relief. She looks at her schedule and pales at the thought.

"_How is Jaune supposed to learn this stuff if he can't read?" _Pyrrha thinks to her self as she stares at Jaune a few seats in front of her. The students around Jaune have backed away or moved to another seat leaving him alone at the front. Jaune doesn't seem to mind though as he flips through the books looking at the pictures. He screeches in surprise at some of them and others in awe and confusion. He did learn how to read but only to a certain degree. The teacher zooms in a blur and starts talking in a very fast pace.

"Hello dear students. I will be your teacher for History of the Grimm and others things. My name is Professor Oobleck and I will be going fast, so if you don't hear something please ask for a repeat."

The students just stare at him and take out their books. He notices Jaune flipping through the book looking at the pictures and smiles a little. It was like looking at a kid get a new toy. He turns around and begins his lesson.

_A little while later_

Jaune looks at the people surrounding the classroom. They are either doing something with small pieces of wood or sleeping. He tilts his head as the teacher asks a question. A large auburn haired boy answered and is corrected by Pyrrha. Jaune doesn't know what she said but the boy is very mad. Jaune tilts his head as the teacher zooms from corner to corner of the large board. Jaune opens another book and starts looking through it. He comes across something that he recognized. Jaune puts his hand on the book's page and tilts his head curiously. On the page is a picture of the sea and strange dark beings of varying sizes coming from it. The bell rings and Jaune looks at the teacher as he zooms out of the classroom after saying 'dismissed.'

Pyrrha stands up and walks over to Jaune. He flashes his porthole green and stands up. He feels something hit his helmet. He looks down and sees a small crumpled piece of white substance. Another one hits his helmet and he looks at where they are coming from. The large brown-haired boy is laughing and grinning as he throws them at Jaune. Jaune tilts his head in confusion and looks as another one comes toward his porthole. It is caught and Jaune looks at the hand in front of him. Pyrrha is there growling at the boy and says.

"Can you stop picking on others, Cardin?"

The boy now named Cardin grins and says.

"Yes, I can but only when there aren't any freaks in this school."

Pyrrha flinches at one of the words and Jaune stares in worry. Did the boy say something that hurt her? Jaune stares at the boy and flashes his porthole red. The boy just laughs and says.

"Would you look at that? The freak is standing up for his master."

Jaunes screeches at them and is about to jump at them. Pyrrha grabs his shoulder and pulls him through the doors saying.

"He's not worth it, Jaune. He's not worth the effort that it would it take."

Jaune stares at Pyrrha before staring at the door at which Cardin comes from. He growls and turns around letting Pyrrha drag him toward the lunchroom. He looks at the windows hearing the ocean call for him. He reaches out toward Pyrrha and touches her shoulder. She glances at him and he points out toward the ocean and she just smiles. She continues walking toward somewhere and Jaune still stares at the ocean. Jaune flinches as a bright light enters his vision and various voices echo from inside his helmet. He looks around and screeches in confusion. People are sitting around and talking to each other. They also seem to eating food of many types. Jaune feels Pyrrha yank his arm a little toward a table. Team RWBY is there along with Ren and Nora.

Pyrrha pulls him over and sits him down. Jaune stares at her and she pats his head. She walks away and Jaune gets up to follow her. Ren pulls him back down and points forward. Jaune follows his finger and flashes his porthole green. Ruby is grinning at him and saying.

"How did you like your classes Jaune?"

Jaune just tilts his head and screeches in confusion. Blake answers for him however.

"Cardin called Jaune a freak and picked on him near the end of class."

Ruby stares at Blake with a frown. Blake nods her head before returning to her food. Jaune looks at them strangely and turns his head. Pyrrha is walking toward them with 2 trays. One is a large salad with grilled chicken on he top. The other is spaghetti and meatballs. She lays the salad in front of Jaune and sits down with her pasta. Jaune looks at Pyrrha and sees her motion her head. Jaune looks at the strange stuff in front of him and stares at it. Is it food or something else? He sees Pyrrha grab some metal thing and put it to her mouth. He screeches in understanding and Pyrrha smiles.

Pyrrha smiles as Jaune gets the idea. She wanted him to take off his helmet to eat. And she was curious at what his face looked like. She is surprised when Jaune puts his hand over the salad and releases some type of green liquid. It hits the food and starts to dissolve it before it is nothing but a green watery substance. Jaunes porthole flashes green and a small tube extends from his arm. It goes into the substance and starts sucking it into Jaune. Pyrrha widens her eyes before smacking Jaunes hand.

Jaune croons in happiness as the food enters his bloodstream. It had so many new tastes! He looks over his friends faces and is confused. They each have a look of disgust and seem to be turning green. He tilts his head and nearly screeches in surprise as Pyrrha slaps his hand. The feeding tube goes back into his arm and Jaune looks at Pyrrha with a tilt of his head. She looks disgruntled but shakes her head 'no.' He screeches in question and she motions with her hand 'to take his helmet off and eat.' He tilts his head in confusion returns to eating. The tube comes back out and returns to sucking up the food. Pyrrha slaps his hand again. The tube goes back in his arm and Jaune growls slightly at Pyrrha. She doesn't hear him.

He returns to eating and is slapped away again. He flashes his porthole red and Pyrrha flinches back. He looks at her as the tube sucks up the rest of the substance and returns to his arm. Pyyrha is shocked. She only wanted him to take off his helmet and eat normally. He actually growled at her before finishing his meal. With the substance gone, Jaunes porthole goes back to a calm amber, though he had scooted away from Pyrrha a bit. Small cries catch his attention and Jaune looks around.

There near the end of the room is that brown-haired boy who made Pyrrha sad. He is doing something to this girl and she is crying. She has some type of sticky substance over her face an is crying as her strange things on her head are pulled. Jaunes porthole flashes red and he stands up. Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR try to stop him but they are too late. Jaune jumps and sails across the room and kicks the boys face with his boot.

Cardin stumbles back and grasps his nose. He looks up and sees that kid in the suit standing in front of Faunus girl with a red porthole. He walks over and is about to hit the freak and the girl but he hears nothing but buzzing.

Jaune screeches in anger at the boy. Cardin if Jaune was correct walks over and is about to hit Jaune and the girl when Jaune releases an Insect Swarm from his right hand. The bees buzz angrily at Cardin and start stinging him every where they can get. Cardin's pained filled screams alert one of the teachers on duty. That teacher was Miss Goodwitch. She burst through the doors and stares at the spectacle. Cardin Winchester is running around screaming bloody murder as bees sting and pinch him to death. Jaune is standing in front of a rabbit Faunus and had honeycombs coming from his right hand? The last part confused her but she shook it off and used a dust spell to scare the bees away from Cardin.

Cardin's face is swollen and has stingers poking out every so often. His left eye is swollen shut and his mouth refuses to open and is slobbering everywhere. He groans and falls to the ground. She glares at the students and touches Jaunes shoulder. He whips around about to attack but stops himself. Standing there is the woman that Ozpin had with him. Jaunes porthole dims a little but he still holds his ground in front of the girl.

Velvet stares through tears at the large being in front of her. He jumped in front of her and stood up for her. He didn't use word but he did teach Cardin a lesson. As she wipes away her tears, the syrup on her face gets smeared. Jaune notices and reaches into his basket. He pulls out a sea water-soaked rag and hands it to the girl. She takes it and cringes at the smell but wipes away the sticky. He smiles as she hands back the cloth and stands up. Glynda looks at the students and asks.

"What happened here?"

None of the students answer and seem to avoid their gazes. Velvet looks at Glynda with fear before saying.

"C-c-cardin was picking on me a-a-and he came to save m-me."

She points to Jaune for emphasis before pointing to the still groaning Cardin. Glynda looks at the students faces and sees the apprehension.

"Is this true?" Glynda asks while adjusting her glasses.

Some of the students nod their head yes and even Cardin's own team nods their head yes. Glynda huffs before saying.

"All of you return to eating and Jaune?"

Jaune looks at her with a tilt of his head.

"Take care of Miss Velvet here, would you?"

Jaune nods his head and grabs Velvets hand. He points to his friends and starts dragging her to the table. Glynda smiles a little before motioning to Cardin's team to pick him up and bring him to the infirmary. They nod and grab their groaning leader and drag him to the nurses office. Jaune arrives at the table and tilts his head in confusion. They are staring at him with varying emotions. For Ruby its was awe and happiness, Blake's was admiration and thankfulness, Yang's was surprise and happiness, and Weiss's was just anger. Jaune was confused at this one.

Pyrrha stared at him with awe and appreciation. Ren gave him a nod of approval and Nora started gushing at how 'cool Jaune looked.' Velvet sees the groups stares especially the white-haired one and hides behind Jaunes back. Jaune looks at the girl, Velvet if he was correct in her name, hid behind them. Pyrrha notices some syrup on her face and motions for her to sit down. Velvet looks up at Jaunes porthole and sees him looking at her with it on green. She timidly nods her head and walks over shaking. Pyrrha dips a cloth in her water and starts wiping away the left over syrup. Velvet smiles in thanks and looks at assembled group.

They all look strong especially Jaune who was still behind her acting as a guard. Pyrrha looks up at him and says.

"I'm sorry that I tried to make you eat differently."

Jaune tilts his head at her and croons in forgiveness. He pats her head and looks down at Velvet. Velvet is fidgeting in her seat as the teams introduces themselves.

"Hi my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby says while grinning. (The names go in order/ Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang= RWBY)

"Weiss Schnee"

"Blake Belladonna."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Velvet nods and waves at timidly. Team JNPR goes next.

"The big guy behind you is Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Lie Ren."

Jaune croons as his name was called and flashes his porthole green at Velvet. She looks at the people and smiles. They may act a little goofy but they look to be nice people. She takes a shuddering breath and says.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina and it is nice to meet you!"

Velvet bows her head and a blush adorns her cheeks. Soft chuckles escape the group and they nod their heads. Jaune starts poking and scratching Velvets ears. Velvet 'eeps' and jumps away. Jaune releases a small whimper and looks down in sadness. Pyrrha chuckles before saying.

"Sorry about that, Jaune probably has never seen a Faunus before so it's a new experience for him."

Velvet nods her head and shuffles back to her seat. Jaune looks at her his porthole a light blue and Velvet smiles at him. She points to her ears and Jaunes porthole flashes green. He gently scratches them and moves his fingers across the fur causing Velvet to almost thump her feet in pleasure. Jaune releases soft croons of 'awe' and confusion as Velvet melts under his touch. The bell sounds and snaps Jaune from his petting and experimenting. Students stand and walk out of the lunch room toward their next class and Team RWBY follows. Velvets nods her head and stands but before leaving she says.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Jaune."

She pats his head and runs out the door. Jaune screeches as Velvet leaves and looks at his team. They are smiling and chuckling to themselves. Pyrrha stands up and takes Jaunes hand and lead him to his next class. Nora and Ren follow behind them with Nora on Rens shoulder saying.

"Onward to victory!"

Jaune looks at the pair in confusion and croons in relesation. He grabs Pyrrahs hand and lifts her to his basket. Pyrrha 'eeps' in surprise and blushes as Jaune puts her in his basket. It was a tight fit with the Bourbatusk tusks and it was made to carry items but Pyrrha could move a round a little. Ren looks at Nora face and pales. She wants him to race Jaune to the classroom. She has a gleam to her eye as she yells.

"GO!"

She slaps Rens back and he takes yelps before running. Jaune is startled and jumps out-of-the-way before looking at Pyrrha. She looks at him and grins before pointing in the direction he needs to run. He bends his knees and releases a screech before bounding off in a dead sprint. Pyrrha screams in awe at the speed he is going and points to a corner. Jaune rounds it and jumps over Ren and Nora. They looks at hem in surprise before picking up their pace. They were so going to get in trouble for this later.

_At the classroom_

Glynda looks at the gathered student and narrows her eyes. Jaune wasn't in the crowd nor his partner. Nora and Ren were nowhere to be seen as well. She is about to start when the doors bursts open. Jaune runs in with Pyrrha on his back and soon after Ren and Nora comes through. Ren is huffing and puffing as he falls to the ground. Nora is grinning and yells.

"That was awesome!"

Jaune takes Pyrrha from his basket and puts her on the ground. Her hair is a mess and is seeing stars. Jaune pokes her head and she shakes out of her delusion. The surrounding students are staring at them with confusion and surprise. Pyrrha stands up and straightens her uniform. She grins sheepishly and says.

"Sorry.."

Glynda just stares at them with an analytical gaze. She nods her head and sighs before typing something in her scroll. She points to the seats and Pyrrha grabs Jaunes hand before leading him to a seat. Nora drags Ren to a seat and sits down. Jaune looks at the students gathered and flashes his porthole green in happiness. Ruby was near the back and she was waving at him. He copies her movements and she grins before making her way to the front. She pushes through the crown and stands next to Pyrrha.

"What was that?" Ruby asked with a questioning gaze.

Pyrrha glances at her and says.

"Nora wanted to race."

Ruby makes an 'oh' sound and grins.

"So you guys won, right?"

Pyrrha smiles and says.

"Yep."

The class begins and names are said for he upcoming battles. Jaune looks at the battles with interest as each one passes. Pyrrha notices and smiles.

"_He seems to like watching battles and well he likes anything he hasn't seen before."_

The last pair of the students are called up and Pyrrha nearly had a heart attack.

"Will Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc please come to the stage."

Weiss grins before walking to the stage. Jaune tilts his head and looks at Ruby and Pyrrha. Both are staring at him in worry and Jaune croons at them. Pyrrha gulps and points to the stage. jaune walks to the stage and the aura gauge fills up. Glynda begins her speech.

"You will battle with the intent to kill. When your opponents or your aura hits re, I will call of the match and announce the winner."

Weiss nods and brandishes Myrtenaster. Jaune looks at Weiss weirdly but deploys his needle. Glynda takes this as 'both opponents are ready' and yells.

"Begin!"

Weiss shoots of like a dart toward Jaune with her rapier covered in Ice Dust. Jaunes porthole flashes red and jumps in the air. He comes down and Weiss narrowly dodges. Jaune screeches loudly and starts running around her throwing Electro Bolts at her causing her to dodge and weave. She doesn't see the Cyclone trap infused with Incinerate behind her until it was too late. Weiss screams as her skin burns away and the flames dance across her clothes. She uses a dust spell to put her self out and changes cylinders. She releases a spell of fire dust and watches as Jaune stares at it. It hits him and Weiss stares with a grin. The smoke disappears and Jaune is nowhere to be seen.

Weiss widens her eyes and turns around to see a needle coming for her face. She parries with her rapier and is pushed back. She grits her teeth as Jaune pushes harder against her before jumping away. Jaune stares at her before throwing his hand out. She dodges to the left and sees nothing. Jaune is standing there with a blank look on his face and Weiss takes the chance. She dashes toward him and shoves her weapon...through him? She and the students stare in shock as the rapier passes through him like air. She pulls it out and swipes at him again.

It hits nothing but air and Weiss looks at it in confusion. It fades out of existence and Weiss widens her eyes.

"_A decoy?!"_ Weiss yells in her mind as she dodges another needle strike.

Jaune jumps away as Weiss swipes at him. He stands up and looks at her. He raises his left hand and deploys his harpoon gun. Its rusted red color shines and the harpoon gleams in the light. He pulls the trigger and watches as the harpoon shoots at Weiss with a slow methodical speed. Weiss dodges and grins at Jaune.

"You missed!" Weiss yells at Jaune while changing a cylinder.

Jaune shakes his head 'no' and points to the wall. The harpoon is shooting out white flames from the back and Weiss widens her eyes in shock. She tries to jump away but the harpoon explodes and sends her flying. She hits the ground and skids to a stop. She tries to get up but finds out she can't. Glynda announces the winner.

"Winner Jaune Arc by injury."

Weiss looks up at the board and nearly cries out in shock. Her aura gauge was in the red and Jaunes was barely dented. It was like he didn't use or have any aura at all! Jaune walks up to her his porthole still red before changing back to yellow. He picks her up and walks over to some awaiting nurses. He gives her to he nurses and releases an apologetic croon. The nurses smile at him and say 'its alright.' before wheeling Weiss off. Jaune turns around and doesn't notice the glare he was given by Weiss. He walks toward Pyrrha and is shocked at what he sees.

Ruby is staring at him with shock and Yang is grinning a little. Blake just stares at him and Pyrrha looks a little unnerved. Nora bounds up to him and starts asking.

"Where did you get that spear gun and how did the spear explode?! How did you do the lightning thing and the clone thing?! Can I have those powers?"

Jaune looks at her with confusion and looks at Ren. Ren sighs before grabbing Nora and dragging her away for a few feet. Pyrrha walks up to him and pats his shoulder. Jaune looks at her and points to the wall. Jaune looks at the wall and jumps in surprise. There was no wall left! Jaune looks at Glynda and sees her wave it off. Pyrrha grabs Jaunes hand and pulls him from the classroom as the bell sounds. Jaune looks at her and glances back at ocean. He screeches in sadness but lets Pyrrha lead him around the school.

_Later that night._

Jaune looks at the setting sun and pulls his hand away from Pyrrhas. She looks at him and he points to the sun. She looks at him before nodding. He waves at her before running through an open window toward the ocean. Pyrrha looks at Jaune as he ran into the forest and frowns. She shakes her head before walking toward JNPRs dorm. Jaune hears and smells the ocean calling for him. He jumps from the cliff and dies through the air into the open water. He screeches in delight ad rubs his hands down his body. He was home and he was happy. He looks at the surface before swimming to his cave. If one would listen closely, they would hear soft humming and screeching.

_With Team RWBY_

Weiss frowns as she limps to her bed. The infirmary was able to get rid of the burns but they still stung like hell. She looks at the sleeping team before nodding and walking out the door. She doesn't get far as Ruby wakes up and asks.

"Where are you *yawn* going, Weiss?"

"Weiss stares at her and is about to say something but Yang beats her.

"Yeah, where are you going?"

They all stare at her and sees frowns before saying.

"Going out for a stroll."

"She going to the library to see if she can find anything on Jaune and his family." Blake says while jumping from her bed to the ground.

Weiss glares at Blake and Blake shrugs her shoulders. Ruby looks at Weiss before saying.

"I am coming with."

"Yep." Yang says while stretching.

Weiss is about to rebuke but stops and sighs.

"Come on..."

They start walking to the library through the silent and dark hallways. Weiss pushes open the doors and looks at the large shelves filled with books. She looks at her team and says.

"Look for anything that has to do with the sea."

Yang snorts and asks.

"Who died and made you leader?"

"Since I am probably the only one who knows what theses books mean, I am the leader."

Ruby nods in acceptance and walks off to find some books. Yang huffs and walks off. Blake sighs and walks to a shelf of books.

_Few hours later_

Ruby yawns as she puts another book away. She pulls down another one and a small journal falls on her head. Ruby drops the book she was holding and says.

"Ow..."

She looks at the journal and picks it up. On the cover it said 'Journal of Doctor Whitmoore and the people from the deep.'

Ruby blinks at the title and flips through the pages. They were old and worn but one page made her stop. The picture had beings with glowing portholes walking into the sea. Ruby grins and runs to Weiss saying.

"Look at what I found~~!"

Weiss looks at the picture and puts her book away. She grabs it and whistle fro Yang and Blake. They peek around the corner of some book shelves and walk over to them. Weiss looks at Ruby and asks.

"Where did you get this?"

"It fell on my head when I was getting another book." Runy says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Weiss deadpans and Yang snickers. Weiss open up the books and goes to the first entry.

_"Entry 1_

_June 16th, 104 B.C.G_

_The town is in a famine. The fishermen are trying to bring in more fish but it is futile. The fish have moved away or are hiding from something. In other news, strange things have been occurring. Children toys, hunks of metal, glass, and other various things are being stolen. The witnesses say to have seen some demon with 1 large red-eye. I believe that they are hallucinating the appearance but I am to concerned. What is being stolen isn't valuable nor needed but why steal these things. Only time will tell and hopefully the culprits or culprits will be caught._

_Signed,_

_William Whitmoore."_

Yang whistles at the date.

"104 B.C.G, that was a long time ago."

"B.C.G?" Ruby asks with a questioning tone.

"It means 'Before contact of Grimm."

Ruby makes an 'oh' sound before letting Weiss continue the journal. She looks through the book and many of the pages are ripped or burnt. Another entry is written and saved.

"_Entry 4_

_August 20, 104 B.C.G_

_Something amazing has happened! These strange human like beings started walking from the oceans bringing fish with them! The town panicked at first thinking of demons but the beings weren't evil. One picked up a child and put him on its shoulder and started playing with the child. The beings were actually very friendly and from what we could gather wanted to say thanks for the metal and glass they stole. These beings varied in size and shape. Some stand a head or more above any man in hulking armor and don a strange helmet. Some stand about the same size of a man and had giant heads with many glowing yellow eyes. And some had little to no armor at all but they all looked very intimidating. And the last ones seen were truly from a maniacs mind. A head taller than most men and one giant glowing eye, it had a sharp needle and horrible screech. Hopefully these beings are just saying thanks and going away or staying. _

_Signed_

_William Whitmoore."_

Ruby glances at Yang and says.

"There are different versions of Jaunes armor?"

"And their that large? Oh boy..." Yang says while sweating.

Weiss shushs them and finds the next entry.

"_Entry 7_

_October 7, 104 B.C.G_

_The beings didn't leave. They stayed and the town prospered. More and more fish is being brought in with their help and new species are being discovered with the beings help. The living conditions have improved and the birth rate is actually up for once. And the beings want nothing in return except to play with the children. They all have some type of guardian instinct and they will play, and protect their charge. These charges are mostly children and the children don't mind. The parents were a little worried and didn't let their children out for a little while. But they saw the kind and gentle nature the beings possessed and changed their mind. We have tried making names for the beings but couldn't find any. The adults settled for guardians but the children came up with some names. Ironic huh?_

_Big Daddies: Isn't a single being. Group of beings. General name for the are 5 different variants of the beings._

_The Bouncer: Large bulbous heads with eyes that cover it and a small hulking body. Its tanks are large and on its back. Has some type of covering for its helmet and it has a large drill on its right hand. Called the Bouncer due to its attack it uses when its charge is threatened and by the children's standard how it seems to bounce every step it takes. Seems to be less intelligent than the other beings but that gives it a child like curiosity and innocence. Well liked by the younger children. Very common._

_The Rosie: Large body like the other beings with a more rectangular head. One eye and its armor is almost a light pink in color. Its tank is on its back and seems to be more advanced than its brethren. Wields some kind of large musket that shoots rivets like those in ships and has little mines that explode when neared. Called Rosie for the color of their suits and the unnatural liking for anything red. Well liked by the women in the area due to its color and liking of gardening. Standard intelligence. Common._

_The Rumbler: Large body like the other beings and has a strange helmet. It is shaped like that of a barrel and one small eye in the right corner. Has a large protrusion from its right shoulder that fires some type of advanced bomb. Has small robotic things that shoot any enemies that near it and its charge. Not suited for close combat though. Called the Rumbler due to its thundering steps and strange rumbles it makes when groaning. Well liked by the older children due to its ability to 'blow stuff up.' Standard if not higher intelligence than the others. Common._

_The Alphas: These beings were named by the adults of the town. Large and almost lithe body with a large head. Head seems to be more rounded and made for ocean navigation. Has two normal human hands but can change left hand into a drill for self-defense. Has the least amount of armor and its tanks seem to be smaller and connected directly into the helmet. They are called the Alphas due to they were the first ones to make contact with and seem to be the most human. Seems to be made for all types of combat and is fiercely protective of their charge. When angered they throw caution into the wind and charge the one harming them or their charge. Higher intelligence than others. Liked by all due to their human nature. Uncommon but increasing in number._

_The Lancer: Large with a more slim and sleek body than the other beings. A single eye and is strangely more decorated than the others. They are few in number and carry some type of lance that shoots energy. Its tanks seem to be like the Alphas and connect into the helmet directly. Called the Lancer for when the enemy is close they use their weapons like lances. Liked by all especially the older folk. Intelligence like the Alphas._

_The Big sisters: These are the only female beings seen. Small and lithe with a large head like a globe. One eye and seems to twitch every so often. Its armor seems to be sleeker and more streamline than their brothers. Has a large needle on its right hand that can extend and has a harpoon gun on its left hand for distance shooting. Seems to be the more dangerous of the beings as the others make room when one comes through the area. Its tanks are on its back and doesn't match. A basket is on its back as well for carrying their charges and other things. Called the Big Sister due to them being the only females seen and their sisterly love. Highly aggressive when angered especially so when they have a charge with them. Has a higher intelligence than the Alphas and Lancers and more touchy feely. Liked by the small little ones due to her agility and ability to climb. Rare to see alone but common in groups or on a Big Daddy's shoulders._

_These beings are powerful and they aren't afraid to show it. The town is prospering and the beings like it here. We like them and they like us. I have tried to decipher their language but it varies from groans, moans, and screeches. The understand us though. I wonder why?_

_Signed,_

_William Whitmoore."_

The group is silent as they stare at the pages. Yang gulp and says.

"Lets hope these big guys have moved or are dead."

Ruby glares at her and Yang flinches back. Weiss having an argument in her head.

"_I have never heard or seen any of these beings in my travel and yet here it is a book that tells you everything about them. What happened to them and what made them special?"_

Weiss snaps out of her thoughts as the wind blows and turns the journals page. It lands on the final entries. The group look at each other and gulp as they begin to read the entry.

_"Entry 10_

_Jaunuary 31. 103 B.C.G_

_The war has been going on for about a month now. These people came from other cities to try to take the Daddy's and Sisters. They came to the town and started attacking the guardians. At first they were pushed back and we thought that they wouldn't;t come back. We were wrong. The next week, they arrived on the outskirt of the town with an army the size of the town and larger. We thought that we were lost and then something happened. At the break of dawn, the guardians came from the ocean and attacked. The army was cut in half that day. We did lose some of the guardians and they were given funeral by there peoples respects. The army returned stronger and stronger each time and each time they did the guardians attacked and destroyed their camps. Then the army attacked the town and the war had started. In 1 week over a 100,000 humans had died and 1,000 guardian joined them in death. Today and battalion was seen coming this way. The guardians and town folk are preparing and ready to fight. I am a field medic and I am due to report. I will write later if I survive that is._

_Signed._

_William Whitmoore."_

The group stares in shock at the entry. Jaunes family fought in a war and probably slaughtered hundred of thousands of people and people actually fought with them. The final entry is found and the ending of the story ends.

"_Entry 12_

_March 7, 103 B.C.G_

_We had a month of rest and that was welcomed warmly. Then yesterday happened and it all changed. The army came back stronger and larger than ever and launched a siege on the town. The guardians had enough and truly releases their might. Entire groups walked from the ocean and attacked the army. It was a massacre on both sides. The Bouncers impaled and stepped on the soldiers and knights as they charged by. The Rosie's made their armor blood-red with their mines and rivets. The Rumblers destroyed entire groups of men from distances and their turrets shredded all in their line of sight. The Alpha went into a rage and releases the elements from the fingertips. Fire, ice, electricity, wind, and the other elements came at their beck and calls and destroyed entire battalions. the lancers turned all in their way into dust with their weapons. The big sisters were gods on earth. Things floated around them like a whirlwind and they released unholy death upon all in their way. The battlefield was a bloodbath and we were winning._

_In the end we won and destroyed the entire army but at a cost. When they attacked the town, all Big Daddy's and Big Sisters came to fight. In one fell swoop all the Big Daddy's were dead. Not one survived, and only a handful of Big Sisters survived. We are still carrying away the bodies. Hopefully they can repopulate or do whatever that they do. I really don't want to see them go extinct._

_The rest of the Big Sisters have just left. They wanted to leave and start anew. We respected that and gave them food, toys, and other things. We sad to see them go but they didn't leave without giving us something. From the depths of the ocean they gave us these strange crystals. The crystals releases some type of dust when moved and seem to have trapped an element in them. We asked 'is this where you get your powers?' and they just shook their heads no. They had jumped in the water and swam away. I don't know why but these crystals that they gave us feel like they could change the world. _

_In order to stop any of this happening again to any being or human on this world, I will create an organization that will spread the word of the guardians sacrifice this war. And hopefully help them along the way. I don't know how well this will work but we must try. The ocean is theirs and for the sacrifice they paid, it should stay theirs. _

_Signed,_

_William Whitmoore"_

Weiss starts shaking as she read a line over and over. 'The crystals seem to release some type of dust when moved' is a sentence she can't believe.

"That's not possible" Weiss mumbles under her breath.

Ruby looks at Weiss in confusion and asks.

"What's not possible Weiss."

"This journal just depicted the discovery of Dust a hundred years before the history books. Dust wasn't found until after 10 A.C.G and this book is saying it was found earlier?!"

Yang glances at Blake, who shrugs her shoulder. Ruby looks at Weiss and notices something. Near the back of the journal is a symbol. Ruby flips to the page and asks.

"What's this symbol?"

Weiss stares at the symbol with her mouth wide open. The symbol is a single circle with a red circle in the middle. It was surrounded by waves and seems to release some type of glow.

"That is the symbol of 'The Guardians.'" Weiss says while shaking.

"Like the Big Daddy's and Big Sisters or what?" Yang asks with a nervous grin on her face.

Weiss shakes her head 'no' and says.

"The guardians were a group of people who went around Remnant speaking of beings of amazing powers that lived under the ocean and we call them 'the people who discovered Dust.'"

Ruby eyes widen and she says.

"So these 'Guardians' didn't discover Dust but Jaunes family did but they just gave it to some people?"

Weiss nods her head and starts shaking in her seat. Yang scoots closer to Blake and whispers.

"Whats wrong with princess?"

"Everything she was taught about Dust was just changed and proven wrong. How would you feel if everything you were taught was proven wrong by a piece of paper?" Blake hisses back at Yang.

Yang flinches and walks over to Weiss. She picks her up and puts her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on princess, lets get you to bed. That's enough history bending for the night."

Blake gets Weiss's other shoulder and they walk out of the library. Ruby stares at the door and grabs the journal. She puts it in her pocket and runs after them. Maybe Jaune will know something? Ruby yawns as she opens the door and gets n her bed. She can ask Jaune about it in the morning. Right now she needed some sleep.

Team RWBYs soft breaths are heard and an occasional whimper from Weiss is quieted by Ruby's hand. The world has just changed for the girls and the world will continue to change. Jaune doesn't know it yet but he will be the one who will bring upon these changes. For the good or worst has yet to be seen but it will change Jaunes life forever.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Hoped you liked the chapter and answered some of your questions. New revelations have been said and new questions are still being asked. And who will Jaune pick his family or friends? I don't know yet and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Leave a review if you liked or have any tips for me. Thanks!**

**This is Luckyplains13 signing out.**


	4. Memory fragment and the forest

Guardian of the ocean

"Person or creature speaking."

"_Person or creature thinking."_

**Authors note: Hey! You guys rock.. You guys have been supporting me since the story was released and I am very thankful for the reviews. I hope that this chapter will be good and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story! Ja'ne**

**I do not own RWBy or Bioshock. They are the property of Rossterteeth and 2K games. **

Chp 4: Memory fragments and the forest.

Jaune squirms in surprise as his body hits the cave wall. He slowly wakes up and looks around. The water around him is moving in violent currents and had pushed Jaune away from his standard place of sleep. Jaune looks out the caves entrance and moans in sadness. The sea is angry or a storm is blowing in, either one is possible. Jaune looks at the rocks in the corner and screeches in fear. The rocks have been pushed away and are lying around the small hubby hole. Jaune swims frantically over to the hole and looks in it. He moans in relief as the picture and doll is still there. He grabs the doll and attaches it to his belt before moving the rocks back to their places.

Jaune looks at he rocks with his porthole green before swimming out of his cave. The sun hasn't come up and the sea is still dark. Jaune nods his head and deploys his spear gun. He starts swimming toward the ravine with his porthole lighting the way. A small glowing jellyfish enters his vision and Jaune stops. The jellyfish is floating in front of Jaune almost waiting for something. Jaune pokes it and the jellyfish lights up. Jaune diverts his head for a second as the world is brightened. Thousands upon thousands of small jellyfish are floating around in varying colors. Jaune croons in happiness and lets a jellyfish attach to his shoulder. Many follow its example and attach to Jaune. Jaune looks at himself with a tilt of his head. He looks like a walking sun. Jaune shrugs his shoulders and starts swimming careful not to disturb his friends. Jaune sees a large stalk of seaweed and touches it. The jellyfish float away as the world wakes up and sea moves. Jaune looks around for his little squid friend and spots him swimming toward him. It rubs against him and Jaune pats its crest in happiness.

The squid attaches to Jaunes back and starts picking off some barnacles. Jaune screeches in appreciation and starts walking. He grabs a small jagged rock and puts it in his basket. Jaune feels around in his basket and feels the tusks. He screeches in realization and starts swimming toward the cliffs. The squid is hanging on by its suckers and Jaune swims up to a large cave. He swims inside it and croons in greeting. Bright red lights fill Jaunes vision and Jaune looks up. Floating there is some type of large whale. Two large orange eyes stare at Jaune. Its body is a clear grey and if you look close enough you can see its organs. Red lines dance and flash across its face and body in a warning. The squid swims away from Jaune and Jaune looks at it in confusion. Jaune takes the tusks from his basket and hands them to the large beast. Small tentacles come from its body and grab the pieces of bone.

It pulls them near its eyes and examines them. With a large moan it swims farther into the cave. Jaune follows and looks at the spectacle. A large female whale is lying on the ground filtering water heavily with an enlarged belly. The male whale hands the tusks to the female and moans with encouragement. The female grabs the tusks and absorbs them. Her body twitches and squirms before settling down. Jaune croons in delight. The whales look boneless but that's not the case. They have bones but they are nigh invisible. For a newborn to have bones though the mother must absorb other animal's bones to help create the young ones bones. The male moans with happiness and nudges Jaune with its head. Jaune looks at it with a green porthole and swims away with a screech.

Jaune looks at the ocean above him and screeches in sadness. It was almost time to go back to Beacon. The squid swims up to him and nudges his helmet. Jaune pats its crest and starts swimming toward the surface. He turns around and screeches as the light begins to dim before disappearing. The surface enters Jaunes eyes and he swims faster. He breaches the surface and looks at the sun. It was just now rising and Jaune moans. He swims to the cliffs and starts climbing them. He reaches the top and looks at the school. He slumps and starts walking toward the school in defeat.

_With Team RWBY_

Ruby yawns and gets up. She stretches and looks from 'Fort Ruby' at her team mates. Yang is snoring and moving around mumbling about 'boys' and 'parties.' Blake is snuggling into her pillow and is almost purring. She looks down at Weiss and smiles a little. Weiss is sleeping like a log and isn't moving. She jumps from her bed and looks at the clock. 5:30 a.m. is what it reads and Ruby frowns. She still has at least an hour before classes start. She puts her hands on her hip and jumps. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an old journal. She frowns at it and puts it back in her pocket. She smiles and thinks.

"_I still have time for some morning cookies and milk."_

Ruby grins evilly and walks out of the room chuckling.

_At the kitchen_

Ruby yawns as she opens the door. She blinks at the sight in front of her. Jaune is standing in a small mountain of flour and is looking at some cooking spoons in interest. A large open flour bag is on the table and is still leaking flour. Jaune notices her and waves at her. She dumbly waves back before slumping. So much for the morning cookies and milk. She looks at Jaune and sighs in defeat, He was covered in the white substance and doesn't even care. She slaps her head again and sighs. This was going to take a long time.

_With Jaune_

Jaune taps the strange object against his helmet and looks at it in confusion. The strange bag thing had burst when he punched it. It had released some type of powder and Jaune nearly sneezed when he sniffed it. He looks at the door and screeches in happiness as Ruby walks in. He waves at her and she waves back. Jaune tilts his head as she just stares at him. She slaps her head and Jaune jumps. Didn't that hurt her? He looks at her as she walks over to him and starts patting him down. The strange powder flies from his suit into the air and Ruby sneezes. He pokes her head and she looks at him. She walks over to the strange bag full of the powder and says.

"Can you help me clean this up, Jaune?"

Jaune looks at her and she points to the bag. Jaune nods and picks it up. He looks at her and she points to a corner. He walks over to the corner and lays the bag down. he turns around and sees Ruby start sweeping up the strange dust. Jaunes porthole flashes blue and he slumps in sadness. He brightens up as he remembered something. He uses his Telekinesis to pick up each spec of the powder and makes it float in the air. Ruby stares at him with her mouth open and Jaune tilts his head. She shakes her head and points to the open bag and Jaune moves the powder into the bag. The room is now the same as it was before he came but Jaune is still confused. Ruby stares at him and he tilts his head at her.

Ruby stares in shock at Jaune. He can make stuff move with his mind now!? She sighs and shakes her head and looks at Jaune as he tilts his head at her. She widens her eyes and takes out the journal. She looks at it and finds the picture. She looks at the figures in the picture and back at Jaune. They match almost perfectly. She sits in a seat and past the one next to her. Jaune looks at her before walking over and sitting. Even when sitting he towers over her.

Jaune looks at her as she looks through a small book. He tilt his head as she shows him a picture. He discharges electricity by accident from his hand as he stares at the picture. His family was there walking into the ocean. Jaune grabs the book from Ruby's hands and starts looking through it. He screeches in anger as he seen no other pictures of his family. He is about to roast the book before Ruby grabs it and starts saying.

"Bad boy, Jaune! Bad boy!"

Jaune looks at her in confusion and reaches for the book. She slaps his hand away and glares at him. He flinches away and obeys. That glare was just like his sisters.

Ruby glares at Jaune and is surprised at how easily he backed down. She nods in acceptance before explaining.

"This book that you wanted to burn has the story of your family in it. While only in bits and pieces, it is still there."

Jaune just looks at her in confusion. She slaps her forehead. Jaune probably can't even read! She opens the book to the first entry and starts reading.

_A little later_

Ruby finishes the last entry and looks at Jaune. His porthole was almost nonexistent and he was moaning softly. She softens her gaze and pats his shoulder. He looks at her with his porthole lighting up.

"Its ok, Jaune. Your family is out there somewhere, probably looking for you." Ruby says while patting his shoulder reassuringly.

Jaune looks at her and nods. Ruby looks at the clock and squeaks. It was 6:20 and her teammates should be getting up. She starts looking around in a frenzy trying to find a way out.

"Yang is going to kill me for leaving!" Ruby moans out while slumping in defeat.

Jaune looks at her with confusion before nodding. He picks her up and ignores her squeak of protest. He puts her in his basket and screeches at her. Ruby blinks before making an 'oh' sound. He wanted to give her a ride to her dorm room. She grips his basket hard and points.

"That way!" Ruby yells out.

Jaune screeches and takes off like a bullet. Ruby is squealing in fear and excitement. She can run fast but that was with her semblance. But Jaune wasn't even using aura or a semblance to run at this speed. She points to a corner and says.

"Left!"

Jaune veers left and takes off down a hall. Ruby grabs his helmet and screams.

"STOP!"

Jaune digs his heels into the ground and stops. Ruby gets out of his basket and stumbles around. She shakes her head clear of the confusion before beaming at him.

"Thanks!"

Jaune flashes his porthole green and watches as she walks back into her room. he stares at the door and wonders.

"_What do I do now? Do I return to the strange place and play with the powder or wait until she comes out?" _

Jaune settled on 'wait.'

_A few minutes later_

Pyrrha yawns as she puts her jacket on. She straightens her tie and checks her books. She smiles in acceptance and walks to the door. She grabs the handle and opens the door. She nearly drops her books in surprise. Jaune was setting against the wall staring at Team RWBYs door. Jaune notices her and stands up. He flashes his porthole green and walks over to her. Pyrrha looks at him and asks.

"What are you doing here? A better question is how did you find the dorm room?"

Jaune tilts his head at her and points to Team RWBYs door. Pyrrha looks at Jaune in confusion before shaking her head. Nora and Ren walks out of the door and stare at Jaune. Nora grins and jumps on his shoulders. Jaune stumbles before gaining his footing. He croons at Nora and she leans over his helmet and pokes him.

"Bope." Nora says while grinning.

Ren shakes his head and Pyrrha giggles. Pyrrha grabs Jaunes hand and starts leading him to the cafeteria. Nora is happily bouncing on Jaunes shoulder and Ren is beside him. Jaune looks at Pyrrha as she leads him to somewhere and moans in question. Jaune shakes his head and slowly lets his mind wonder. The team walks through the halls toward awaiting food with an armored being slowly walking behind them.

_With Team RWBY_

Ruby quietly gets in her bed and lays her head down. She hears some shuffling from the bed below her and smiles. Weiss must be getting up and Yang and Blake will be following. Ruby opens her eye and giggles as Yang gets up. Her blonde hair was frayed out in all directions and she had an almost derpy look on her face. Blake looks like she could cuddle back into the covers but she relents and gets up. Ruby gets out of her bed and looks at her team. She smiles as Weiss walks into the bathroom with a pair of clothes. She pulls the journal from her pocket and sighs. She lays it down on her bed and gets ready for the day.

_A little while later_

Weiss looks as Blake enters the bathroom for a shower. She sighs as she combs her hair into straight lines. She bundles it and attaches her little tiara. She stands up and looks herself over before humphing in agreement. She glances at Ruby's bed and scoffs. It wasn't even made. She notices a small book and grabs it. She grimaces as she looks at the journal. She feels very inclined to set it ablaze with her dust. But she relents and opens the journal. She gains a determined look in her eyes and starts reading the journal once more.

Yang glances at Weiss as she combs Ruby's hair. Ruby is moaning at her and Yang bops her on the head. Yang smiles as she hears a page turn and finishes Ruby's hair. Ruby jumps up and looks at Weiss. She smiles as Weiss seems to glare at the final entry. Ruby decides to ask a question.

"What makes you so mad about that last entry?"

Weiss looks up at her and scoffs.

"Dust wasn't discovered until 11 A.C.G. and yet this book says that it was discovered over a 100 years before the history books."

Ruby glances at Yang and sees her shrug. Blake walks out of the bathroom while straightening her hair and bow.

"That means that humanity had access to Dust long before we ever thought." Blake says while tightening her vest.

"And that means?" Ruby and Yang ask with raised eyebrows.

"That raises the question of 'why didn't they share the knowledge of Dust and help humanity against the Grimm?"

Ruby looks at Yang and shrugs her shoulders before looking at the clock. She widens her eyes before running out of the room. Yang, Blake, and Weiss stare at the door before poking their head around the corner.

"We going to miss breakfast!" Ruby yells behind her.

They all widen their eyes before scrambling out of the door after Ruby. Yang takes the lead and Ruby catches up to her. They all hear the students talking and pick up their pace. Weiss skates past them and enters through the door. They soon follow her and blink. Team JNPR was already there and they already had their plates. Nora was inhaling her pancakes and Ren was enjoying a light salad. Pyrrha was snacking on an apple and Jaune was liquefying a...very large cookie?

Ruby feels her eyes light up as she stares at the heavenly sweet in front of her. It was perfect. It had the right amount of chocolate chips and was bakes to perfection. She zoomed next to Jaune and looked at him with a puppy dog look. Jaune tilts his head at her and looks back to the rapidly liquefying food. He stops absorbing it and breaks off a large piece and hands it to her. Ruby squeals and begins to nibble on it like a hamster. The cookie was larger than her head. Pyrrha looks at Jaune in surprise.

He was willing to share his food even with someone he's only known for a few days? Pyrrha nods her head and blinks. In front of her is a piece of the cookie. She looks at Jaune and sees him looking at her with a bright porthole. She grabs it and says.

"Thank you."

Jaune croons in happiness and starts handing the entire table a piece. Yang and Blake grab theirs and start snacking on it. Nora grabs hers and Rens before nibbling on them both. Ren sighs and nods in thanks as Jaune hands him another piece. Jaune looks at Weiss and holds out his hand. She looks at the last piece of cookie and turns away. Jaune croons at her and puts his head down. His porthole glows a pale blue ad Pyrrha glares at Weiss. Weiss flinches from the glare and looks at the others. They are all glaring at her and she is surprised. She sighs and looks at the slumped arm of Jaune. She grabs the cookie and Jaune looks at her. She nods in 'thanks' toward him and looks at the group. They are all smiling at her but Pyrrha and Ruby have small glares pointed at her.

Weiss nearly screams as she is picked up in a hug by Jaune. She nearly gags at the smell but hears the happy screeches he is releasing. She smiles a little and pats his head. Jaune lets her down and looks at her with a green porthole. Small steps are heard as Velvet walks toward the able with a tray. The group stares at her before she asks.

"Can I s-s-sit here?"

The group looks at each other and nods with smiles on their heads. She takes a seat near Pyrrha and is surprised when a cookie is trusted into her vision. She looks at the hand and follows the arm to a glowing green porthole. She smiles and grabs the cookie before nibbling on it. Jaune looks at his gathered friends and releases a happy screech. They all stare at him as he jumps from the table to the ceiling. He starts swinging around and jumping from wall to wall in happiness. Yang decides to ask.

"Where did Jaune get the giant cookie anyway?"

Pyrrha looks at her and answers.

"One of the cooks gave it to him. And I don't know why either..."

Pyrrha looks up as Jaune somersaults in the air above them with a green porthole. She smiles as he waves at her and she waves back. The bell sounds and Jaune jumps next to the table. Pyrrha smiles before throwing her apple away and grabbing Jaunes hand. Time for story time with Professor Port.

_Professor Goodwitches class_

Jaune stare at the students as the fight and dodge each other. One of the students is dodging with precision but he has no power. One has the ability to hit hard but she can't defend. Nora hits her opponent threw a wall counting as a win but she is berated by Goodwitch about 'controlling her strength.' Nora giggles and bounds over to Ren as the next 2 students are called.

"Will Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester, please step up to the platform?"

Jaune hears his name being called and looks at his friends. Many of them are glaring at someone and Jaune follows their gazes. His porthole flashes red as he looks at the boy who made Pyrrha sad. Or was she mad, he couldn't tell at the time? Pyrrha nudges him forward and Jaune looks at her. She gives him a smile and Jaune walks up to the stage.

"Are both opponents ready?" Goodwitch asks while glancing at the boys.

Jaune tilts his head and looks at Cardin. His face is still red in areas and his rip is still pushed out due to swelling. Cardin nods his head and grins maliciously.

"This is going to be so much fun..."

Jaune looks at him and Goodwitch yells.

"Begin!"

Cardin starts running at Jaune with his mace above his head ready to strike. He slams down but his nothing but air. Cardin looks up and sees Jaune in the air, his hand ablaze with Incinerate glaring at him with a red porthole. Jaune throws the fire down and Cardin rolls out of the way. The flames roar and hiss as they spread across the floor. Jaune raises his hands and the flames rise higher until they cover his image. Cardin growls and rushes through the flame. He looks around and sees nothing. He looks up in the rafters for any sign of a glowing porthole but sees nothing. He starts walking around with his mace at ready for any attack. He walks by a patch of air and it shimmers to life. Jaune leaps and grabs Cardin's head. Cardin screams and tries to hit him off but to no avail.

Jaune raises his left hand and charges up a Winter blast. He releases it and Cardin is frozen in ice. Cardin starts to struggle and Jaune screeches at him. As the ice begins to break, Jaune charges an Insect swarm in his hand. Cardin breaks free of ice and charges at Jaune. Jaune releases the horde of bees at Cardin and quickly switches to Incinerate. The bees swarm Cardin's face and body, stinging at every crevice. Jaune lets the Incinerate loose and watches as the bees are ignited. Cardin screams as he tries to swipe the flaming bees away from his face but no dice. Cardin screams die out as he passes out from the pain.

Goodwitch checks Cardin's aura and yells.

"Winner Jaune Arc by knock out."

Jaune loosens his posture and lets the bees return to his hand. Jaune walks off the stage and is patted on the back by Pyrrha and Ren. Nora grins at him and grabs his hand. She turns his hand around so that his palm is facing the ceiling. They all watch in mild disgust as the bees climb around his hand and dig into his flesh. His hand had become a honey comb. Jaune croons at them and the group smile at him. Jaune steps next to Pyrrha and screeches in question. Pyrrha pats him on the head and says.

"You did fine, Jaune. Just fine."

Jaune just croons at her.

_The next day (Small little story before another time skip.)_

Jaune screeches in anger as he tries to open the strange wooden contraption. His hand grasps the small bronze bulb and he yanks and turns. He puts his feet on the door and yanks as hard as he could. The door lurches and is pulled of its hinges. Ren and Pyrrha stare at the now missing door. Nora squeals and runs up to Jaune. He is looking at the broken door with a red porthole and is hissing at it with disdain. Pyrrha blinks and blinks as Ren sighs and slaps his head. Jaune looks at Pyrrha and waves.

Pyrrha waves back as she gets out her scroll. She types a quick message and sighs. She needs to teach Jaune about door knobs. She really doesn't want to be replacing the door.. Jaune croons at his friends and they smile and walk out. Jaune looks at them and kicks the door. He screeches in happiness as it splinters before Pyrrha grabs his hand and starts leading him to his classes. As they turn the corner, Jaune ignites the door with Incinerate and croons in happiness as he hears the wood crackle and burn.

_Professor Goodwitches class_

Glynda watches the students as they marvel at the red leaves in the Forever Fall forest. She nods as the students carry their glass jars with them. She begins to speak.

"While the Forever Fall forest is indeed beautiful, it is also very dangerous."

"The sap that these trees create attract Grimm in the droves and it is easy to lose yourselves in this forest." Goodwitch adds at the end.

The students nod their heads and begin to collect their sap. Jaune croons as Nora grabs the jars from his basket. Ruby zips past him and starts collecting sap from one tree. Jaune feels Pyrrha take her and his jar. He looks at her as she walks over to a tree and starts collect. He hears a sigh of annoyance and looks over at Ren and Nora. Nora has red syrup over her mouth and their jars are empty. Jaune tilts his head and walks over to a tree. He stabs it with his needle and starts sucking some sap from the tree. He tries absorbing it and is surprised at how sweet it is.

He screeches and starts collecting more. Jaune replaces his vial with a new one and collects more. Before long Jaunes basket is full of the sweet sap. Jaune croons happily as he collects and he hears something. He pulls out his needle to the trees relief and turns around. Cardin and his lackeys are on a hill with a jar of sap aimed for his friends. Jaunes porthole turns red and he jumps toward Cardin. Cardin sees him and throws the jar. Jaune uses Telekinesis and grabs the jar in midair. He lands and Cardin looks at him. Cardin shakes his head 'no' and Jaune shakes his head 'yes.' Jaune pushes the jar back to Cardin and watches as it bursts on Cardin's chest. Jaune screeches at Cardin and chases after him. Cardin runs into a clearing and deploys his mace.

He can hear the leaves moving with the wind and he can almost taste the salt in the air. A large roar is heard and Cardin turns around. There standing on its hind legs is an Ursa Major. Cardin stumbles and falls on his back. He tries to back up away from the large bear but to no success. The bear roars at him and raises his paw to strike Cardin down. A high pitched screech penetrates the air that causes the Ursa to stumble and look around. A figure jumps from the trees and latches to the Ursas back.

Jaune grips the Ursa fur and starts stabbing it in the back. The bear roars and tries to get him off its back. It falls backward and Jaune jumps off of it. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby burst through the woods weapon drawn. Ruby stares at the Ursa and says.

"That is a big bear.."

Jaune hears her and turns toward them. He waves at them and jumps away as the Ursa swipes the ground at his feet. Jaune powers up a Gravity Well and jumps toward the bear. He shoots a spear at the bear causing it to roar at him. The spear hits the Ursa shoulder and it roars in pain. Jaune jumps up and shoves the Gravity Well in the bears mouth. He jumps away as the Ursa roars at him and charges. It doesn't even make it halfway. The Gravity Well activates and starts sucking the Ursas innards into it. A large suction noise is heard and the bear is torn in half. The small black hole flies in the air before disappearing.

Jaune stares at then dead Ursa and screeches at it. He starts walking toward Cardin. Cardin backs away and looks at Jaune. Jaune looks at him and begins to speak.

"Stay….away….**SchRiiEEi**... from….friends."

Cardin nods his head frantically and gets up. He looks at Jaune and runs away. Jaune looks at the retreating form of Cardin and croons. Pyrrha walks up to him and pats him on the head. Jaune looks at her and croons before teleporting back to the groups. Weiss and Ruby stare at the purple haze that was left and shrug. They walk back to the groups and collect their sap once more.

Glynda stares at the students as they collect their sap and nods. She calls them and they begin walking back to the school.

_At lunch_

Jaune makes a huffing noise that sounds like a wet cough. The woman made him give some of his sap to the strange old man. He wanted to absorb that sap! He screeches in irritation and Pyrrha giggles. Jaune must really like that sap. They walks into the cafeteria and walks over to their table. Everyone is smiling and talking and Pyrrha sits Jaune down. Jaune looks at her as she walks to get their lunches and stares. He croons at everyone and they smile at him. He flashes his porthole green and croons.

Jaune cries out in sudden pain as his vision blurs and cracks purple. He grabs his helmet in pain as his ears ring from a high pitched noise. The group run to his side as Jaune screeches in agony. Jaune falls to the ground and starts squirming. His vision blinks in and out and Jaune can see something.

_Flashback._

_A young Jaune swims toward a large cave. His small porthole is yellow and he looks around. He screeches in surprise as he is grabbed and hugged. He looks up and screeches in happiness at the large green porthole staring at him. The Big Sister screeches back at him and twirls him around in the water. It lets him go and they start swimming toward the back of the cave. Young Jaune screeches as he looks at the gathered family. A tall Big sister swims over to him and hugs him to her chest. Another one swims over that has a large dent in her helmet and hugs him timidly. Jaune screeches at the Big sisters and they screech back. They all hear some type of frantic and almost broken screeches. A Big sister swims into the cave. The others get in front of Jaune and hiss at the other one. The Big sister looks up and Jaune screeches at her. The big sister is twitching everywhere and is screeching. She reaches out and Jaune swims past the others to her. _

_The Big sister screeches and croons at him. Jaune looks up and pats her head. She nuzzles into his hand and moans. Jaune swims from her grasp and screeches at the others. They glance at each other and swim up to them. The Big sister flinches back at the red portholes and tries to hide behind Jaune. Jaune screeches at her and grabs the others hands. He brings them all in a big hug and starts moaing and crooning at them. The others croon back at him and screech at each other. Young Jaune lets out a small yawn and the tall Big sister grabs him. She adjusts his oxygen and watches as his porthole dims and disappears._

_She looks at her sisters and screeches at them. She starts to swim out of the cave and the others follow. The twitchy Big sister looks at Jaune and the others and screeches. The others stop and stare as she swims toward Jaune. She grabs his helmet and refuses to let go. The Big sister that found Jaune screeches and swims over to the other. She grabs the Big sisters arms and starts pulling her. She moans in protest and tries to fight. The Big sister flashes her porthole red and hits the other over the head with her needle. The sound vibrates the water and the twitchy Big sister moans and passes out. The Big sister screeches and grabs the unconscious one. She starts to swim out of the cave with the others following. The twitchy one slowly reaches a hand out to Jaune and screeches weakly._

_The others glance at her and look back at the cave. Jaunes figure is seen floating in the darkness. His breathes are shallow and cold but he is sound asleep. The others glance at the leader and moan. The leader glance at them and back at Jaune. She turns around and starts swimming. They follow her and have one though in mind._

_"It is better if we don't bring him."_

_The next morning_

_Young Jaunes porthole slowly activates and he stretches. He croons as looks around the cave. None of his sisters are there and Jaune is confused. He screeches and listens as the noise bounces. He hears nothing in response and screeches in fright. He slowly swims toward the entrance and pokes his head around the caves corner. The Ocean is clear and fish swim against the rocks. Jaune isn't supposed to go out of the cave without one of his sisters with him. He croons and slowly swims back into the cave. He gets himself comfortable and waits. He waits and waits until the sun goes down. Jaune whimpers as he looks at the dark cave. This cave is his home and yet it's never been this scary._

_He usually has his sisters near him or at least their porthole glowing in the darkness. But they aren't there and Jaune can only see pitch black. Jaune whimpers as a cold current comes through the cave and hits Jaune. He swims closer to the back wall of the cave and looks at the darkness. He starts screeching lowly like a child calling for a parent. He hears nothing in reply. Jaune pulls his knees to his small helmet and starts whimpering. The darkness approaches Jaune and he huddles himself closer. As the darkness slowly closes Jaune away from the world a small yellow light is seen in the darkness. _

_Jaune was left alone and he was scared, and hungry. As the sailors passed over the ocean cliffs, they swore that they heard a child cry under the waves. For days and days this was heard until it stopped. _

_Jaune looks at the darkened cave walls with a dim porthole. His form has diminished and his once clean porthole is now covered in parasites. Jaune slowly feels his eyes close. The warmth he is feeling slowly encompasses him and Jaune croons in relief. This warmth was like that of his sisters and Jaune wanted to stay there. He slowly felt his body die and whimpers in fear. He didn't want to die, he wanted to see his sisters again! The strength slowly leaves his body and Jaune closes his eyes. A small blue light enters the cave and floats over to the still body. It floats over to the body and attaches to the dark porthole. _

_Jaune stirs and looks at the blinding blue light. He weakly reaches up and pulls it off his helmet. He looks at it and stares. In his hand is some type of squishy fish. It has small tentacles and a large bulbous head without eyes. It floats and swishes in his small hand almost methodically. Jaune pushes his hand forward ad watches as the small being floats away. Something swims from the darkness and Jaune looks up. A larger version of the small being floats in front of him withous a sound. It reaches out its large tentacles and grasps Jaune. _

_He feels a small jolt of electricity and is pulled behind the large being. The smaller being floats beside Jaunes porthole glowing brightly. Jaune reaches up and pokes the small being. It bounces away and floats right back. Jaune releases a small screech and looks forward. He sees nothing but black and he looks down. There is no ground below him. No sand or reefs nor anything like a cave. Nothing but pitch black and a large blue glowing being. Jaune looks at the being and sees it stop. It floats in the black and pulls Jaune up to its had. It lays him down on it and Jaune sinks into it. Jaune feels it and moans weakly. It is fleshy and smooth like a fish but has a strange ooze over it. Jaune feels the being slowly descend and he crawls over to the edge. He looks down and the being starts glowing._

_In his weakened state, Jaune tries to cover his porthole. The large being releases the light and Jaune lets his still blurred vision readjust. Jaune stares as various lights fill his vision. Jaune screeches at the being and it floats there. Jaune looks at the sight and screeches. He just found his new home and family._

_Flashback end (That was long)_

Jaune's vision comes back and he sees Ruby above him screaming.

"Jaune! Wake up, Jaune!"

Pyrrha is next to her with a face full of panic and worry. The others t=stare at him with panic and Velvet is almost crying. Jaune croons at them and they all stop. They stare as Jaune gets up and sits on his but. Ruby reacts first and hugs him. Pyrrha goes next and soon the entire teams are hugging Jaune. Jaune releases a weak screech and reaches round them. He pulls them closer to him and his porthole flashes to a jubilant green.

He just found his new family. And he won't let these ones go.

_In the middle of the ocean_

Pitch black is all you can see. Then a small light breaks through the darkness. The sea is bathed in a rainbow of colors and all those can see it, are awed by it. As the colors dance in the ocean, small yellow portholes rise from the ground. hundreds of these small yellow lights swim up and float. In a burst of light, the lights are shown. Hundreads upon hundreds of Big sisters float in the water, their portholes an amber yellow. A Tall big sister is seen floating near 3 others. One has a dent in her helmet, the other is twitchy and is chattering insanely, and the last is a normal Big sister. They all glance at each other and nod. At once all the yellow portholes disappear and so does the rainbow of lights.

In the small town near the shore, screams are heard as yellow portholes assault the homes. They are getting closer to their goal and they aren't going to stop.

End chapter

**Authors note: Hey guys!1 Thanks for the reviews and everything. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in the story. Am I going too fast for this story, the plot I mean? If I am please tell me and I will try to fix it. Hope you guys liked the chapter and the being that Jaune encountered is a large jellyfish. A his new home is the place at the bottom of the ravine. Leave a review with tips and thanks for reading!**

**This is Luckyplains13 signing out.**


	5. The gift, the town and the new friend

Guardian of the ocean

"person or creature speaking."

"_Person or creature thinking."_

**Authors note: Hey guys! You guys rock. You guys just plain out rock. You have been giving me review after review and this is still my most popular story. I hope that the last chapter before this one, was good. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in that chapter and any in this chapter. May you guys like the newest chapter. Ja'ne!**

Chp 5: The gift, the town, and the hostage.

Jaune croons at Pyrrha and she shakes her head 'no'. Jaune looks toward Ruby for help and she is glaring at him. Jaune flinches back and stares at the sky. It was a dark orange and the sun was setting quickly. Jaune moans and looks at the teams. They are all standing near him like he was going to break. Jaune whimpers and Ren sighs.

"Come on guys. Let Jaune go home. He needs his rest."

The girls all glare at him and Ren steps back. Jaune nods in thanks at Ren and gently pulls his hand free. Pyrrha turns toward him and Jaune croons at her. He pats her head and she huffs. Jaunes porthole flashes a light green before he waves. They all wave back reluctantly and Jaune teleports out of the hallway. The teams look at each other before walking to their dorms. They all say 'Good night' and dress for bed. Pyrrha lays her head down and sighs. She turns off the lam and lets sleep take her. Maybe Jaune would go to the culture festival tomorrow?

_With Jaune_

Jaune lets loose a sigh that he was holding and looks at the darkening sea. He croons in delight before jumping of the cliff. He hears the wave's crash against the rocks and prepares for the water. The oceans cool current greet him and Jaune slowly swims toward his cave. Jaune sees is cave and starts swimming faster. He stops at the entrance and stares. Something is glowing in his cave and its not his. He flashes his porthole red and slowly deploys his needle. He swims toward the glowing light and looks for any movement in the water. He reaches the glowing object and grabs it. Jaune stares at the strange jar in his hands and croons in confusion. It was large, about the size of his hand, had some type of vicious red liquid in it and the cap resembled a face. Jaune looks at the cap and sees a puncture hole for his needle. Jaune looks at the jar and sticks his needle through the cap.

The red liquid feels the container and Jaune feels it enter his bloodstream. Jaune screeches out in pain as his hand seems to bulge and converse wildly. Jaune grabs his hand and watches at something happens to it. His hand releases one more wild spasm and calms down. jaune feels his conscious dip before shaking his helmet. He stares at his hand and wills something to the surface. His hand stars emitting some type or green haze and a small red polyp appears in his hand. Jaune feels something being put into his brain and croons at the polyp.

He squeezes his hand tightly and the red polyp turns a bright green. Jaune wills it away and thinks. Another shine of light catches his attention and Jaune swims up to it. There, sticking out of the sand, is a large combat knife with a pink bow of its hilt. Jaune grabs the knife and stares at it. He deploys his needle and looks at it. He takes the knife and tries to put it on his needle. He screeches in delight as the knife fits snuggly on his weapon. He retracts the needle and deploys it again. The knife gleams dangerously in the water and it gives Jaune greater attack power.

Jaune looks around and screeches into the darkness. He hears no reply and shrugs his shoulder. He grabs the still glowing jar and retracts his needle. He swims over to the rocks and pushes them away. He takes the doll from his belt, the jar from his hand, and puts them in the small crevice. He flashes his porthole green before putting the rocks back and turning down his oxygen. Jaunes porthole slowly dims before fading out and his body floats with the current. He never saw the green jubilant porthole flash above him before disappearing.

_The next morning._

Jaune slowly drifts toward a wall. Jaune catches himself before stretching and screeching in happiness. The ocean was warm and the sun had just risen. Jaunes porthole dims to a very small dot and he doesn't move for a few seconds.

"..."

A high pitched screech is heard and Jaune takes off like a torpedo toward the Beacon Cliffs. He flies out of the water and attaches to the cliffs side. His porthole is flashing between a bright yellow to a dark purple. He reaches the top and takes off toward Beacon screeching the entire way.

_With Pyrrha_

Pyrrha hums as she combs her hair. Nora is bouncing up and down on her bed and is singing about something. Ren is sitting on his bed cleaning his Storm Flowers. They all hear the familiar screeching and poke their heads out their window. They all pale as they see Jaune heading toward the academy destroying everything behind him with his speed. Nora grins and waves at Jaune.

"Jaaauuunnneeeyyy!" Nora yells while leaning out of the window.

Jaune notices them and jumps from the ground oward the window. He falls short and attahces himself to the wall. He franticly climbs up the wall and into the room. He is screeching and crooning rapidly. Pyrrha pats his head and he stops.

"What's the matter Jaune?"

Jaune points to the books and whispers out.

"Classes...**SchriEIe**..."

Pyrrha slaps her forehead and sighs. She looks at Jaunes twitching form and says.

"We don't have any classes today. It's the week end."

Jaune stops fidgeting and stares at Pyrrha. She nods and Jaune turns toward Ren and Nora. They both nod their heads with small smiles. Jaune slumps down and whimpers. Pyrrha smiles softly and pats his head. She looks at him and snaps her fingers.

"How about we go to the culture festival today?"

Jaune looks at her and tilts his head. Pyrrha lets out a nervous smile and chuckles to herself.

"_How do we get Jaune on the dust plane though?"_

_Back with Jaune_

Jaune stares at Pyrrha as she sweats and shuffles her feet. He tilts his head as she snaps her fingers and turns toward Ren. Nora is on his shoulders rubbing her face against his helmet. Jaune croons at her and she grins. She rubs her face against his helmet. Jaune turns his head toward Ren and Pyrrha and steps back a little. Pyrrha has a small grin on her face and Ren is paling quickly.

_At the landing docks_

Jaune stares in awe at the large dust plane in front of him. It groans and moans as the wind pushes past it. Pyrrha looks at Jaune and smiles. She pats his shoulder and gets on the plane. Team RWBY follows along with Ren and Nora. Jaune stares at his friends and glances back at the contraption. Pyrrha waves him over and Jaune shakes his head 'no. Pyrrha sighs and is about to go and grab him when the plane starts up and floats away. Pyrrha stumbles a little and watches Jaune from the plane. Jaune looks at her and takes off running behind the plane. The ending of the cliff comes into view and Jaune jumps.

He hears Pyrrhas and the others scream before he hits the water. He sinks to the bottom before swimming to the top. He waves at them from the water before following the large plane.

_With the others_

Pyrrha sighs in relief as Jaune waves at them before following them. Ruby sighs as well before she sits down and starts speaking.

"So what is this culture festival about anyway?"

Ren glances at her before sitting down and answering.

"Cultures from around Remnant come to this small sea side town and celebrate."

Ruby makes an 'oh' sound before staring out the window. Pyrrha smiles at the young girl before leaning her head back. She feels the warm sun hit her face from the overhead window and slowly drifts into sleep. The others smile as they stare at the lightly snoring Pyrrha before following her lead. They will need all the rest they can get.

_A little bit later_

Jaune looks at the large plane as it flies over a small town. He croons as the ocean ends and the lands begins. He swims up to the dock and pokes his head out from the water. He sees various people walking the streets and some children playing on the docks. Some old men are fishing off the docks end and Jaune stares at them. He charges up a Teleport and throws it onto the side of a nearby building. Jaune wills it to activate and Jaune is teleported to the wall. He sticks to it and looks down as the people below him go on about their everyday lives.

A droplet of water falls from his body and hits a passerby. The man looks up and sees nothing. He shrugs his shoulder and starts walking again. Jaune jumps from roof top to roof top toward the large plane. It had touched down near the south end of the town and Jaune can see it. He leaps over a large street and lands on the adjacent roof with a large thump. The roof now has a considerable dent in it and Jaune stares at it. He shrugs his shoulders and jumps over to the plane. His friends are there waiting for him.

He jumps from the roof he was on toward them and hits the ground in front of them. They all jump back and draw their weapons before noticing Jaune. They all smile before putting their weapons away. Pyrrha grimaces at the water but none the less pats his wet helmet. Jaune croons at her and flashes his porthole yellow. Nora grins before jumping on his shoulders. Jaune stumbles a little before stopping himself. Nora grins at him before pointing at the bustling town.

"March!" Nora yells while grinning.

Jaune glances at the others with a tilt of his head. The others shrugs their shoulders and nod their heads. Jaune croons before walking toward the town. Yang chuckles to herself before following. Ruby grins and jumps. She lands Jaunes other shoulder causing Jaune to stumble again. He looks up at the two and croons. They both grin and nod their heads. Jaune tilts his head and starts walking again. Pyrrha smiles in worry and glance at Ren. Ren shrugs his shoulder before walking after the others. Weiss sighs and Blake raises an eyebrow before following. Pyrrha smiles to herself and thinks.

"_This might be a good day after all."_

_Later_

Pyrrha glares at a passing man as he stares at Jaune with fear. Due to Jaunes size and appearance, he is getting stared at like he was a monster. Ruby and Nora are still happily bouncing on his shoulders and Jaune is still walking. Jaune looks at the people around him in confusion. They keep staring at him with strange looks at it is making him uncomfortable. Jaune whimpers a little and the others glance at him. Ruby notices an old pastry shop and points to it. Jaune stare at the little building and walks toward it. He feels two pairs of arms grab his.

Yang and Ren grab Jaunes arm and try to pull him. They clinch their teeth in the effort and pull with all their might. Jaune stares at the two before pulling his arms free and taking Ruby and Nora off his shoulders. They walk in with large grins on their faces and the others follow. Pyrrha grabs Jaunes hand and pulls him into the shop. The shop smells of flower, icing, and has a almost homely feel to it. Standing behind the counter is a little old lady. She barely reaches the counter herself and has a mop of gray hair tied in a bun. Her face is covered in wrinkles and her dulled green eyes shine with wisdom and a hint of mischievous. Nora and Ruby are looking at the sweets in the display shelf with almost childlike glee.

The old lady chuckles at the group of teenagers before her. The two hyper girls are looking at the sweets with drool and their friends are trying and failing to pull them away. The hyper girls rush to her counter and stare at her with grins on their faces. She laughs to herself and asks.

"Hello dearies. What can Grandma Apple due for you today?"

_With Pyrrha and Jaune_

Pyrrha stares at the old lady behind the counter with a smile. Ruby and Nora are lifting things off and the old woman seems to have no trouble following. With their orders done, the others go and order. She flexes her hand and feels nothing. She whips her head around and sees that Jaune had disappeared. She turns around and looks around the small shop. She widens her eyes as she stares at the spectacle in front of her. Jaune is standing above the old woman with a yellow porthole. He bends down and looks at the old lady with a tilt of his hand. The old lady stares at Jaune before smiling and patting his head. Jaune croons at her and flashes his porthole green. He stands up again and looks at his friends. They are staring at him with relief and Jaune tilts his head. Ms. Apple touches Jaunes arm and points to a bag of flour on a tall shelf.

"Can you get that for me dear?" Ms. Apple asks while smiling.

Jaune croons and grabs the flour with Telekinesis. He floats it down and sits it on the counter. Ms. Apple smiles graciously and says.

"Thank you, dearie."

Jaune croons and walks over to Pyrrha. He3 grabs her hand and pulls her toward the front. Pyrrha glances at Jaune with confusion and he points to the pastries. Pyrrha makes an 'oh' sound and orders. They all say 'thank you' before sitting down at some tables. Jaune stands next to the table and watches as the old lady makes the sweets. Yang smiles and starts picking at a barnacle on Jaunes hand. The barnacle breaks off and moves up his arm before settling down. The others stare in disgust as some of the barnacles move around before settling. Pyrrha looks at Jaune with a small smile and cringes as a barnacle moves to his shoulder.

A small 'ding' noise is heard as the pastries are done. Ruby and Nora disappear in a pink and red blur and grabs their orders. Ruby pulls out a large cookie and starts nibbling on it, and Nora has a large sugar cookie in her mouth. Ren grabs his small coffee and his bag of crausauts. Yang and Blake grab their jelly filled donuts and smile before grinning. Weiss grabs her small coconut cake and nods in acceptance. Pyrrha grabs her large muffin and walks back. There is still one bag left on the counter though. They all glance at the each other and shrug their shoulders. The old lady chuckles and points to Jaune.

"This one is yours, honey."

Jaune snaps out of stupor and walks over. He grabs the bag and pokes it. It moves and seems almost filled with sweets. Jaune flashes his porthole green and he hugs the old lady. Ms. Apple chuckles and pats Jaunes head. He stands up and walks over to Ruby and Nora. They grin at him before grabbing his hands. They drag him out of the store and wave 'bye' to Ms. Apple. The others wave as well before following. Pyrrha stays behind and says.

"Thanks for treating Jaune like a person and not a animal."

Ms. Apple smiles and says.

"He reminds me of a child discovering things. He also acts like my son."

Pyrrha nods in 'thanks' before walking out of the store. She glances at the stores front and smiles before running after the others. Ms. Apple smiles at the retreating teenagers before pulling something out. It is a small pendant that has a large red porthole on it. She smiles and puts it back before humming to herself.

_Later_

Weiss grins a little as the Culture festival kicks off. She twirls around to her team mates and says.

"Isn't this grand?"

"All these magnificent cultures and people are gathered in one place to exchange ideas, and beliefs." Weiss says while twirling in a spiral.

Yang smirks and says.

"Only Weiss can make something fun seem boring and unentertaining."

Weiss glares at her before huffing and walking off. Blake raises an eyebrow and follows. They all reach the docks and look as a large ship pulls into port. Weiss stares at the ship with an analytical gaze. Weiss begins speaking.

"Students from Vale are coming for the tournament and I think that as the Schnee heiress, that I should welcome them."

Blake snickers to herself and says.

"She wants to learnt their battle tactics and powers before the tournament."

Weiss snaps around and says.

"I do not!"

The group snickers and chuckles. They all stop as a blonde blur passes in front of them. Yelling catch their attention.

"Catch that stowaway!" Some guards yell while running down the port.

The blonde monkey Faunus turns around and yells.

"I wasn't some stowaway. I was an awesome stowaway."

The Faunus jumps away but not before winking at Blake. Blake stares at the monkey Faunus as he jumps away and the guards chase after him. Weiss acts before anyone can say anything.

"Let's follow that rapscallion!"

Weiss takes off in a run after the Faunus and the others soon follow. Jaune croons at Pyrrha as they run after Weiss and Pyrrha just nods her head. Jaune jumps from the ground to the roof and takes off after the Faunus. Jaune slows down as he sees his friends getting tired and he stops on a roofs ledge. He looks down at the group and croons. Pyrrha waves him down and Jaune jumps from the roof. He lands with a small cloud of dust and screeches at Pyrrha. She pats his head and they turn toward Weiss. She is panting a little and is about to speak. She notices something and starts walking toward it. The group stares at where she was heading and blink.

Ruby walks forward with Weiss but hits something hard and metal. Ruby falls to the ground and says.

"Ow.."

She sits up and looks at the person that she had hit. It was a girl that had bright orange hair with unsettling green eyes. She is wearing a combat skirt that is lined with green and black. Ruby gets up and holds out her hand for the girl. She takes the hand and Ruby struggles to pul her up. Once the girl is up she speaks.

"Salutations!"

Ruby blinks before saying.

"I'm sorry for running into you."

"My name is Penny. What's yours?" The girl now named Penny asks.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Penny nods and smiles in a creepy way. Ruby backs up a little and says.

"I'll see you later, friend."

Ruby doesn't make it 10 feet before Penny appears in front of her.

"What did you say?"

Ruby pulls back from the close vicinity and says.

"I'll see you later friend?"

Penny gasps and asks.

"Does that mean that we are friends?"

Ruby glances at the group and sees them shaking their head and arms 'no!' Ruby gulps and says.

"Sure."

The group stumbles and Jaune is waving at a little girl who noticed him. Penny releases a large gasp and hugs Ruby.

"This is marvelous! We can have sleep overs, talk about boys, paint each other's nails, and so many other things. Oh, Thank you new friend!"

Ruby can feel her brain being turned to mush from the hug but she nods and says.

'Ok.."

Penny lets go and looks at the group. Jaune is looking at a stray dog that wondered up to him. He pokes the dog and it barks at him. Jaune jumps in the air and hisses at it. The dog sits down and wags its tail at Jaune. Jaune looks at it and pats its head. Jaune croons at the softness of the fur and starts scratching the dogs ears. The dog groans and leans into his touch. Jaune screeches in happiness and hugs the dog to his chest. It starts licking his armor and helmet and Jaune screeches in happiness. The group smiles softly and they look at Penny.

Jaune looks up from the strange animal and stares at the person in front of him. Penny is smiling and staring at him. Jaune stands up and the dog barks at him. He pats the dog's head and the dog runs off. Jaune screeches in sadness at his new friend leaving but he turns his attention toward Penny. Penny smiles before grabbing Jaune in a hug. Jaune croons at the action but returns the gesture. Penny pulls back and says.

"Hello! What is your designation?"

Jaune tilts his head and looks at the group. They shrug their shoulders and Pyrrha mouths the words 'your name.' Jaune croons in realization and pulls his head down. He points to his name inscription and Penny reads it.

"Jaune Arc?"

Penny beams at him and hugs him again. Jaune flashes his porthole green and he hugs her back. Jaune lets her go and the group stare at her. She turns her head and points to a street down the road.

At the corner of the street, there is a small store that had been broken into. Glass litters the street and the window panes are bent and torn. Two police officers stand in front of it speaking to each other. The group turns around and blinks as Penny had disappeared. They look around and shrug as she was nowhere to be seen. The group follows her and Ruby asks the officer a question.

"Sir? What happened here?"

The younger of the 2 turns around and smiles before saying.

"This store was broken into last night. But the strange thing is, none of the money was stolen. Just the Dust."

He turns back around and converse with his teammate.

"Why would they steal the Dust and not the money?"

"Maybe they're going to war." His friend says while shrugging his shoulders.

"Could it be the White Fang?" The young cop asks.

"It could be…"

They both nod their head before walking to their cruiser. Weiss stares at the store before huffing and saying.

"Apparently the White Fang has dropped low enough to steal from lowly street stores."

Blake frowns and says.

"Maybe they're desperate?"

"Yeah right? They are nothing but criminals that don't care for the populace's wellbeing."

Blake's bow twitches and Jaune reaches out to touch it. Pyrrha slaps his hand away and 'shushes' him.

"They're just trying to get Faunus equality."

"By what? Breaking into lowly street clerks?" Weiss says sarcastically.

Blake frowns and fidgets a little and tries to speak. Weiss cuts her off.

"I have been a victim of the White Fang."

Everyone except Jaune gasp. Jaune is looking at a butterfly on his finger.

"My family have been fighting the White fang for as long as I can remember. My family has been assassinated. My own mother was killed for their equality."

Everyone blinks a little and Blake seems to bristle at the statement.

"You are a victim? Don't make me laugh!"

"The Faunus has been discriminated since their discovery and it still hasn't stopped." Blake finishes with a smug grin and Weiss stares at her.

"I believe that the White fang should be destroyed and all of them be killed like the criminals they are."

Blake snaps at that statement.

"Maybe we were tired of being pushed around!"

Silence reigns as Blake realizes what she said. Weiss stares at Blake and stutters a little. Yang and Ruby are staring at Blake with mouths open and blinking owlishly. Nora is jumping up and down in excitement and Ren stares at her with uncaring magenta eyes. Pyrrha grabs Jaunes hand and pulls him closer to her. Blake slowly backs up and jumps away from the group. Ruby snaps out of her stupor and yells.

"Wait! Don't go!"

Ruby frowns and the group glares at Weiss. Weiss is just staring at the direction Blake went. She snaps out of her daze and turns around. She pushes past the others and walks back toward the dust plane. Ruby, and Yang start to follow her but they look back at the town. Jaune croons at the direction Blake went and Pyrrha sighs. She runs her temples and pats his head.

"Blake and Weiss need some alone time, okay Jaune?" Pyrrha says with a sad smile.

Jaune croons at her and nods his head. Nora smiles and jumps on his shoulders. He doesn't even move from the extra weight. He croons at Ren and he nods. They start to follow the others but not without looking back into the town. Pyrrha steps onto the plane and waves at Jaune as it takes off toward Beacon. Jaune stares at the plane and screech at it. He turns around and starts jumping from roof to roof. He carefully looks around for Blake's bow and croons in worry. He hits his helmet with his hand and shakes off the ringing. He looks at the setting sun and screeches at it.

_Later that night._

Jaune stares at Blake as she takes off her bow. He nearly screeches in shock at the two strange ears on her head. He is about to go and confront her when he hears a noise. He jumps up onto a light post and stabs the light below it. The darkness surrounded him and his porthole dims slightly. That monkey Faunus is talking to her and Blake almost seems happy. Jaune flashes his porthole red when the monkey Faunus pats her shoulder but stops himself. Blake is smiling and she starts leading the boy somewhere and Jaune is hesitant to follow. He looks up at the sky and croons tiredly as the cracked moon rises. He jumps from the light post to a adjacent roof. He jumps to the empty streets and looks around. He starts walking toward the shores when a noise stops him dead. It was a distant shriek and it sounded like one of his sisters. He stops and swings his head toward the sound. It echo's again and Jaunes porthole flashes a deep red. He jumps from the street leaving a crater in his wake and starts running toward the sound. He bursts through a fruit stand causing the fruit to scatter and looks at the area. The screech echo's again and Jaune looks at the source. It was a large white ship with shipping containers on it. The noise comes from the ship and Jaune screeches back. The noise stops and he hears a weak croon.

He releases a loud screech that shatters the windows near him and jumps toward the ship. He lands on the ship's deck and runs toward a door. He stabs his needle through the hard metal and rips it apart. The noise echo's down a hallway and Jaune runs down it. He sees a door and ignites Incinerate. He melts through the door and looks at the storage place. The entire bottom of the ship is covered in the containers and the shrieking is growing weaker every second. Jaunes porthole flashes red again and he releases another screech. The weak crooning is coming from a small container near the back.

Jaune jumps of top of a container and runs across it. He jumps and lands on the container with the weak crooning. He crawls to the front and looks at the door. He pulls back his needle and stabs it through the metal. He puts his hand in the hole that he made and pulls the metal apart. Jaune screeches in shock at what was laying in front of him.

A Big sister is laying on the ground tied up and crooning softly. Her armor is bent and singed in many places and a thin trail of blood is seeping from her side. She looks up and her porthole is a blood red. Jaune flashes his porthole green and walks toward her. She hisses and tries to scoot back. Jaune looks down and screeches on worry. He leg was bent at an awkward angle and it seems almost limp. Jaune bends down and crawls toward her. She hisses more and backs up against the metal wall. Jaune looks at her and croons softly. She hisses at him once more before falling silent. Jaune rubs his helmet against her chest and puts his helmet to hers. He is screeching and crooning softly. The Big sister stops hissing and tilts her head in confusion.

Jaune looks at her and flashes his porthole green and the Big sister does the same. Jaune takes his needle and cuts the binds. The Big sister screeches in appreciation and tries to stand up. She falls to the ground with a metal 'thunk' and croons in pain. Jaunes porthole flashes blue before he picks her up. He starts carrying her bridal style. He looks around and screeches a little. He adjusts the Big sister to be more comfortable and starts walking toward a pair of steps. He stops and looks down a hallway that is illuminated by a red glow. He croons down at his passenger and she croons back. He lays her against the wall and walks into the hallway.

The red light is coming from a light above a door. Jaune stares at the door before ripping it off its hinges. A large machine turns and groans with great ferocity. Jaune stares at the machine with a tilted head before looking left. Standing next to the machine are large red barrels. Jaune walks up to them and sticks one with his needle. A sticky black substance seeps out of the hole and covers the floor. Jaune croons in realization and ignites a Incinerate. He holds is in his hand until it becomes a large flame ball. He releases it and watches as the flaming ball attaches to the ground and sticks. Jaune nods in acceptance before walking out to the Big sister. She croons at him and Jaune flashes his porthole green.

He picks her up and teleports to the deck above him. He looks at the silent town and screeches softly at it. He walks over to the edge of the boat and tilts his head at the Big sister.. She looks up at him and pats his head. Jaune screeches before jumping into the water. He and the Big sister hit the water with a large 'splash' and Jaune starts swimming away from the ship. He gets a distance away and turns around and looks at the large ship. He pulls the Big sister up and points to the ship. She looks at it with a red porthole and hisses at it. Jaune gives her a 'one moment' and snaps his fingers.

The ship is torn in half by a large and fiery explosion. The flames shoot high in the sky sending flaming metal and oil into the water. The large ship groans and slowly sinks into the bay. The Big sister stares at the flaming wreckage of the ship and hugs Jaune. Jaune croons at the touch and he motions with his head. They both nod and Jaune starts swimming away with his passenger safely attached to his back.

_A little bit later_

Jaune croons at the Big sister and she looks up. Jaunes cave is coming into view and she flinches back in apprehension. Jaune croons softly at her and swims into the darkened cave. He pulls the Big sister off his back and leads her to the back wall. He pulls of a large fish from his stalagmite and hands it to her. She croons at it and deploys her feeding tube. The fish slowly starts dissolving and the Big sister screeches at the taste. Jaune rolls his shoulder a little before screeching as the fish is gone. Jaune leads the Big sister to his favorite sleeping area. He motions to it and she croons in confusion. Jaune screeches and adjusts her and his oxygen. She screeches at him a little as sleep takes her in. Jaune takes a piece of seaweed and attaches to her injured foot. He croons at it and slowly grips it. With a massive force of effort, he pops the bone back into place. The Big sister squirms in obvious pain before settling down.

Jaune croons in relief at the Big sisters foot before wrapping the seaweed around her foot tightly. He floats up to her and lets sleep take him. He doesn't feel the Big sister float near him and hug him to herself. She croons in relief before returning back to sleep.

_The next morning_

Jaune slowly wakes up and stretches. His porthole activates and he looks down with a light pink porthole. The Big sister is hugging him and nuzzling him in her sleep. He pushes her away slightly and groans as she reattaches. He flicks her helmet and waits for her to wake up. The Big sister moans a little before looking up at him with a green porthole. She floats away from him and looks at her foot. She croons in delight as she notices her foots repaired state. She moves it around and flinches as it still hurts her. Jaune swims up to her and slaps her helmet a little. She looks at him and sees him pointing up. Jaune grabs her hand and leads her out of his cave. The Big sister screeches in pain as the morning sun blinds her. Jaune chuckles a little before swimming up toward the surface. His head breach's the water and he looks around at the cliffs. He nods in acceptance before swimming back down. He points at the Big sister and points to his back. She croons at him before grabbing on to his shoulders. Jaune moves his basket away from her for comfort before taking off toward the cliffs. He leaves the water and attaches to the cliffs. The Big sister screeches at him and smacks his helmet. Jaune screeches at her before climbing up the cliff. He reaches the top and pulls her from his shoulders.

The Big sister stares in awe at the green foliage and Jaune looks at her. He stands up and releases a large screech. He stops and waits for a few seconds. Jaune looks at her tank and croons softly. Her health bar is below the middle and it is barely near the first quarter. Jaune takes his needle and deploys it to her. She flinches as the needle gets near her and waits for the strike. She starts felling very warm and she looks at Jaune and croons in shock. Jaune has taken her jar and is feeling it up with his very own substance. Jaune shakes the vial around and croons at it. He puts it back in place and watches as it is absorbed into the Big sister. He looks at her health bar and croons in delight. It was now at the halfway mark and is steadily rising.

Jaune looks at the Big sisters leg and watches as it fixes itself. The Big sister tries to stand and succeeds although just barely. She stand up and wobble for a few seconds before gaining her balance. She looks at left hand and croons softly at where her needle used to be. Jaune looks at her arm and nods. He takes of his right needle and attaches it to her left arm. The Big sister looks at Jaune in shock as he attaches the needle and pokes around at it. Jaune screeches at her and stands up. The Big sister looks at her new needle and deploys it. It exits the chamber with a 'sching' and gleams in the sunlight. She screeches and hugs him with a jubilant green porthole. Jaune hugs her back and looks toward the forest. 4 Beowolves burst from the clearing and growl at Jaune and the Big sister. Jaune looks at the Big sister and motions with his head. She nods her head and releases a great screech. She bounds forward and sticks her needle throw the Beowolfs chest. The needle starts sucking out the blood and her health bar increase. Jaune throws down his Beowolf and stares as the Big sister kills the last one.

Her health bar is now full and she is looking at Jaune with a green porthole. She bounds over and tackles him in a hug. Jaune screeches in surprise as he falls to the ground and is nuzzled by her. She grabs his helmet and puts it against hers. He croons at her as she hums a little and stands up. Jaune looks at her as she looks around the area. Jaune turns around and screeches in shock at the sun. He was supposed to be meeting his friends at the strange town today. He jumps up and looks at the Big sister. She stares at him in confusion and Jaune makes a worried noise. He grabs her hand and starts pulling her toward the cliffs. He jumps and she follows and watches as he hits the water with a splash. Jaune looks behind him as the Big sister swims up to him. He croons at her and starts swimming toward the town. She swims up to the side of him and starts swimming ahead. Jaune screeches at her and looks down. His little squid friend is swimming up to him and Jaune screeches in greeting. The Big sister watches as the strange animal attaches to Jaunes shoulder and Jaune pats it large bulbous head.

Jaune points to the Big sister and the squid floats up to her. She pokes it and is surprised at the feeling. She pats its crest and croons as it swims back to Jaune. It attaches to his shoulder and starts picking off the barnacles. Jaune croons in 'thanks' and swims past the Big sister. He looks back at her and screeches at her. She screeches back and starts following. She flashes her porthole green and Jaune does the same. They look at the squid and smile as it copies their colors. The 2 guardians swim toward the town with a small eight armed passenger.

End of Chapter.

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys!** **You guys are awesome and I'm sorry for the late update. I'm am a part of a large school club, so updating may be more rare. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter. If you have any requests or ideas, please leave them in the review section. Thanks!**

**This is Luckyplains13 signing out!**


End file.
